SubConscious Desire
by UberBliss
Summary: Annabeth Chase apart of a famous band, with Thalia, and Piper, Is forced to go to school. Little does she know her adventure will have a little bit of everything, drama, pain, tragedy, and Romance. Cause with the good times, the bad times come too. No DemiGods!
1. Skyfall

**I'm new here, so plz don't judge my story to hardly. I do like constructive Criticism, though. **

**Enjoy!**

This is the end

Hold your breath and count to ten

Feel the earth move and then

Hear my heart burst again

For this is the end

I've drowned and dreamt this moment

So overdue I owe them

Swept away, I'm stolen

Let the sky fall

When it crumbles

We will stand tall

Face it all together

Let the sky fall

When it crumbles

We will stand tall

Face it all together

At skyfall

That skyfall

Skyfall is where we start

A thousand miles and poles apart

Where worlds collide and days are dark

You may have my number, you can take my name

But you'll never have my heart

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)

When it crumbles (when it crumbles)

We will stand tall (we will stand tall)

Face it all together

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)

When it crumbles (when it crumbles)

We will stand tall (we will stand tall)

Face it all together

At skyfall

_[2x:]_

(Let the sky fall

When it crumbles

We will stand tall)

Where you go I go

What you see I see

I know I'd never be me

Without the security

Of your loving arms

Keeping me from harm

Put your hand in my hand

And we'll stand

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)

When it crumbles (when it crumbles)

We will stand tall (we will stand tall)

Face it all together

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)

When it crumbles (when it crumbles)

We will stand tall (we will stand tall)

Face it all together

At skyfall

Let the sky fall

We will stand tall

At skyfall

Oh

The crowds cheers became overwhelmingly loud, after we finished our last (and newest) song for the concert. "Thank you for having us, San Diego!" I yelled into the microphone. "Were Subconscious Desire and we wish you a merry Christmas, goodnight!" I yelled turning to go off the stage, with the rest of my band.

"I can't believe were finally done with our tour" Thalia (our guitarist) said, plopping down on a couch, in our dressing room.

Piper (our drummer) walked out of the bathroom. "Whew, that was our best show yet." She grinned, falling on the couch, over Thalia. I laughed, as Thalia pushed piper off her and unto the floor.

A knock resounded on the door, right as Piper was about to attack Thalia for the couch. "Come on guys, time for a quick fan meet. Then we can go to the bus." Hannah, our manager, said stepping into the room.

"ill get you later." Piper muttered at Thalia, making her laugh. We all walked after Hannah, cheers were getting louder in front of us. "SBD, SBD, SBD," we walked into, a medium sized room. The room was packed with about fifty different fans. Thals, Pipes, and I all sat down behind the signing table.

Soon, we were in a routine of signing, taking a picture, answering a few question, that person leaving, another one coming, and repeating the whole thing. A few times a person said something, to where my social skills weren't up to par, and the whole thing turned awkward, but it didn't happen often. It also happened to the other girls a few times.

You can't really blame us for not knowing what to do in those situations. We don't really have any real friends, so we don't really talk to that many people. I saw Hannah watching us when we did this, she looked thoughtful.

Finally it was over. "Okay, girls let's go to the bus." Hannah said.

"Kay." I took off, past Hannah, in the direction of the bus. footsteps sounded behind me, as I burst through the door. At first the flashing camera lights blinded me; then my eyes adjusted to them, so I could see the massive crowd standing there. Of course security split apart the crowd so we could move through, to our tour bus. I stopped along the way to sign a few autographs. One boy yelled out, "Please marry me, Annabeth." To which I answered with a awkward "uh."

Similar things happened to Thalia and Piper, to which both only awkwardly stared. Soon, we were herded into our bus. I immediately ran down the hall, to the biggest bed. "Mine!" I yelled, hearing Thalia and Piper grumble, behind me. I swear I heard one of them say "Frickin spider monkey." What the heck was that supposed to mean?

I got up, about to take a shower. Best part about getting the biggest bed, meant you got the main bedroom, which has it's own bathroom. I walked into the bathroom looking in the mirror. My golden blond curls were framed around my face. my stormy grey eyes looked tired. I had three piercings in each ear, and a nose ring. I was wearing a black and silver ripped half-shirt with a red tank top, and red ripped skinny jeans, with silver knee length converse. This is what I had to look like as a lead singer. I quickly shrugged off my clothes, hopping in the shower. Flipping the switch, I put the water on steaming hot.

* * *

I walked into the main section of the bus. The scene I walked into was chaotic. A pissed, covered in green goo Thalia was arguing with Piper, the whole couch was flipped over, and there was green goo everywhere! "Told you I would get you back." Piper said, trying to keep a smile off her face, but failing.

when she saw Thalia's murderous glare, all humor left her face. She dashed around the corner, Thalia following her. "What happened, here?" Hannah said, seeing the room. Of course, I would be left trying to explain the mess.

"Um, well.. You see."

she cut me off "Thalia?"

i sighed in relief, nodding my head. "Girls can you please come out here?" She used her motherly tone, which meant we did something wrong. Hannah was like all of our's mom. she's the one that discovered Thalia, Piper, and I, and pushed us to chase our dreams. She always wants the best for us, and that makes her so special in all of our eyes, since we all have some.. Ahem, parenting issues. "Well girls I was watching you guys, tonight, and I see you don't know what to do in certain socialization situations. I realized that you guys need to have more friends. And to get more friends you need to go places with kids your age." She was beating around the bush.

"Han, can you get to the point." Thalia interjected.

"Well, I talked to the record company and we all agreed on something." she looked nervous. "We're putting you in school."

there was a Moment of complete silence. Then, three outraged voices yelled out.

"What!?"

**So, love it, hate it, don't feel anything towards it? Review an tell me how you feel about it. I know it was kinda short, but the first two chapters are just starter chapters. To set a base!**

**favorite/follow/review**


	2. Probably should've whispered that

**I'm back!**

**enjoy!**

the smell of chlorine over-whelmed me, as I came out of the water. The crowd went crazy as the times were announced on the score screen. I won by three seconds. "Percy, Percy" my team started up a chant, coming around me and throwing me on there shoulders, then the crowd picked up the chant. Soon the whole room was cheering my name.

I still couldn't believe I had just won the national championship for my swimming team. I had strived for this since I joined the team two years ago. Winning championship on your senior year, was the best accomplishment in our school swimming department.

Soon coach got the trophy and we were all piling into the bus, looking for a place to eat. If you've never been in a bus with twenty stinky, chlorine covered boys, all stuffed into small rows. You've never experienced true hell. It smelled like chlorine, month old, sweaty gym socks, and BO. But right now I really couldn't care. The excitement and feeling of accomplishment was palpable in the bus.

we stopped at a small pizza joint. Everyone filled up different booths and I got stuck between Luke, James, and Jason. Jason was my best friend, while Luke and James were just people on my team. I didn't hate them or love them, I just didn't know them.

"I can't believe we won." James smiled. "It was all cause of our amazing swimming captain" he said looking at me. James was Pretty good looking (no homo). Let me explain him as my best friend Jasmine did. His hazel eyes are so dreamy, and his red, curly hair made her want to run her hands through it. His face is so hot, and she loves his 6"2 height.. All her words, not mine!

"Nah, I wasn't that good. It was more of a team effort." I looked down.

Luke raised a eyebrow. "No it was most definitely you, it was your three seconds that won." Luke was a different story then James, in looks. From what I hear girls say he isn't that cute. His icy blue eyes are unnerving, his sandy blond hair is alright, and the long scar down his face is creepy; He was known as a nice guy though. Again in other peoples words not mine!

The pepperoni pizza that coach ordered for everyone came, and we all dug in. The waitress who delivered it, flirted and kept winking at me, which got a laugh from the guys.

"Percy why don't you get her number?" Jason looked at me like I was crazy. I mean the girl was beautiful, she looked like a split image of Megan fox. I just didn't feel that pull toward her.

"I want my next relationship to be serious and mean something. So I'm gonna wait for the right girl." all the guys looked at me weirdly, then started arguing about who should go and ask for her number.

Pretty soon we were all on the bus, for our half an hour drive back home. most of the bus drifted off to sleep. Except for my trio of friends. "Hey have you heard that new song, perce?" Nico asked me.

Nico was a mix between emo and punk. He wore all black everywhere, even his swimming uniform was black, when our school colors were green and grey** (hehe, green and grey, hehe) **don't ask me how he got away with it. Anyways, he had a nose and ear piercing, and his eyes and hair were obsidian black. He was my best friend, even though we were total opposites.

"what song?" I looked up at Nico.

"The new SBD song, skyfall." I just rolled my eyes at this. Nico and about every other guy in this bus, were obsessed with that band. I'm more of a R&B, pop, and soul type of guy.

Jason sat up. "I just talked to Thals yesterday. She said there album was almost done." Jason was Thalia's, out of the band, brother. Except for when they went on tour he had to go to Goode High instead.

Jason had crisp blond hair, piercing blue eyes, a roman facial structure, and a tiny scar above his lip. he was totally different from his sister who's black hair and Greek features looked nothing like his. The only thing they shared were their eyes.

"Yes, I'm so getting it!" Nico piped up.

"you just want it cause there hot, Nics." I smirked, while Jason looked disgusted, his bright blue eyes widening.

"Come on guys, that's my sister your talking about." He shook his head. "Whatever, I just can't wait to get the cd. Thals let me listen to a little bit and it was amazing." me and Nico both started laughing. Nico was laughing in happiness, probably from the cd. I was laughing cause they actually liked that crap. "Why are you laughing Perce? you don't even like them." Jason looked at me. Guess he thought I was laughing with Nico instead of at him.

"Actually, I don't like their music, but I do think all of them are flipping hot." I thought about the lead singer, with her mesmerizing grey eyes.

"Whatever Perce, your just mad cause there rock music is starting to beat out that crap you listen to." Nico snickered.

i rolled my eyes. "One, it's called r&b not crap. Two, rock will never beat it out, ever."

Jason opened his mouth, but was caught off by a phone ringing. "Oh hey Thals." He answered the phone, smiling. "Wait slow down, what's happening? at our school? Really, that's amazing. Wait, there canceling your next tour Cause you have to? Oh that sucks." he paused and listened, while looking at us, By this part my head was bursting with curiosity. Whatever was happening sounded pretty interesting. "Okay, talk to you tomorrow, Thals. Night." He hung up.

me and Nico just sat there looking at him. Finally Nico broke the silence, "What happened." Jason looked between both of us, a smile growing on his face.

"well starting the day after tomorrow, SBD is coming to our school." Pandemonium broke out in the bus. Turns out all the guys we thought were sleeping were actually listening to our conversation, and since all of them were fans of the band, you can probably see how excited they got. "Probably should've whispered that" Jason said sheepishly.

"Ya think." i said while all the guys crowded around us asking questions.

The day after tomorrow was gonna be an interesting school day.

**Done! just a fair warning for up ahead... I'm not Rick so I'm gonna be changing up a few things. Not how the characters act or anything. Just who likes who, birthdays, and crap like that!**

**favorite/follow/review**


	3. FOOD

**I liked you guys so much, I decided to start writing my next chapter in the same night! **

**Enjoy!**

The day was finally here. Yesterday we talked ourselves into excitement about it, but today It was finally here. Today's the day we go to school.

i remembered what happened after Hannah told us.

*_Flashback_*

"WHAT?!" We all screamed in slight anger.

Hannah looked tired. "Girls remember that conversation we had a really long time ago? When you guys went to walmart and couldn't even get snacks because of the fans?" We all shook our heads yes. "Well back then, you guys told me you just wanted to be normal.. Here's your chance." She looked at each of us separately. "It's just one school year in New York, That's it."

I breathed a sigh of relief maybe it wouldn't be that bad. "But there is a catch." Hanna suddenly interjected. When she didn't say anything, We all sat there waiting.

"Well get on with it Hannah!" Piper snapped out of anxiety.

Hannah looked down, "Your gonna have to cancel your next tour." all of our eyes blew wider. "But it's just because the tour interfered with the school year." She hurried to explain.

I felt like I was gonna puke. Thalia and Piper just sat there in shock. "Sorry girls but this is not up For discussion." She got up. "you guys will love it, I know you will." That's the last thing she said before she left.

_*Flashback Over*_

So here I was. Laying in my bed. In New York. About to go to my first day of school. I was up an hour earlier, than the time we were supposed to wake up. So I started to get ready anyway.

When I was done brushing my teeth and taking a shower, I started going through my closet. (The band already had a penthouse in NY) after thirty minutes of mind-boggling decisions, I had a outfit. I was wearing my white, fitted t-shirt that had the words "I'm in a band, shhh it's a secret" Written in red letters. With black, ripped skinny jeans, red converse, and my authentic red Michael Jackson thriller jacket. My hair was left down in waves, framing my face.

by the time I was done, it was time to wake up everyone else -namely Thalia- piper always woke herself up. I walked into her room with my fail-proof way to wake her up.

I plugged my ipod into her radio plug-in, cracking it to full volume I started it. WHOOOO! I set the air horn app to thirty seconds running out of her room.

"ANNIE!" I laughed as her voice echoed through the house. I walked downstairs into the kitchen, and saw Hannah preparing breakfast. She set down three plates, one with a green onion and ham omelet, one with a plate full of scrambled eggs, and another with the whole works. Bacon, sausage, eggs, and pancakes plied high. Bet ya can guess who that one is for.

"Good morning Hannah." I said, starting to eat my omelet. Thalia and piper came down all dressed. Thalia was wearing a hoodie that said "who's SBD?" With skinny jeans and Jordan's. Pipes was wearing a one shoulder shirt that said "Play the drums" and skinny jeans with converse.

"FOOD" Thalia yelled running in-front of her plate, which -as you probably guessed- was the full one.

-LINEBREAK-

I stepped out of my black maserati spyder, and glanced up at the huge school in front of us, through my sunglasses. 'Goode High' was written on the front. right as Thals and Piper were getting out of the car, some idiot hit the back of my car. My eyes popped out of my head, as I ran to look at the spot.

There was the tiniest nick in the paint. After parking two girls got out of the convertable that hit mine. One had fiery red hair, she was pretty short about 5"3, and her face was naturally beautiful, with barely-to-none makeup on. Her green eyes looked in our direction. The other girl was a tall Asian, she was beautiful too, well at least I think she was. I could barely tell through all the makeup on her face.

I walked up to them. "who the crap do you think you are hitting my car?" I spat out, I was pretty frikin pissed right now. That car is my baby!

"Um, I think I should be asking you who do you think you are, parking in my spot?" the red head gestered to our car, which was parked in the closest ones to the door.

I was shocked. Not to sound conceited, but everyone knew who I was. Then I remembered that Thals, Piper, and I tried to cover up our faces as much as possible, so that we could at least get into the school. "What's going on here?" Thalia and Piper came up behind me, sunglasses still on there face.

"What's going on, is that you losers took our spot. So get your piece of crap out of our spot, now!" The Asian girl spoke. **(she sounded like Chelsea, London's BFF, off sweet life of Zach and cody.)**

I could see Thalia was starting to get pissed. "First you hit our car, now your telling is what to do. I think you need to re-think that decision, Barbie! by the way, this piece of crap, is worth more than both of your lives combined."

"The red head just stared at us annoyed. She opened her mouth probably to say a comeback but Piper interrupted.

"Crap guys we have to go get our schedules, schools about to start." I glared at the girls one last time before we left.

"watch out new girls. I can be your worst nightmare!" the red head screamed after us.

after we got our schedules, locker locations -which were right next to each other- and ect. We all walked to our first class. (Hannah asked the school could we have all our classes together).

Science class was already in full swing when we made it there. That meant that when we opened the door, every eye in the class turned toward us. It was nothing new to me, but it was still kinda unnerving. "and who might you be?" The teacher asked.

Piper stepped foward. "Were new students." The teacher narrowed his eyes.

"Well I'm gonna ask you to remove your sunglasses."

"may we please keep them on, sir" I asked nervously. He shook his head in a no manner. Slowly we took off our glasses, while the class started whispering.

_"doesn't that look like"_

_"hey isnt that"_

_"oh crap, that's" _

Finally our glasses were fully off. There was a moment of complete silence then someone yelled out. "OH MY BOB, THATS SUB-CONSCIOUS DESIRE!"

thats when all hell broke loose.

**well it's out! Who wants to guess what Rachael and Drew will do when they know who Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper are. review and tell me your guesses!**

**favorite/follow/review**


	4. It's SBD, stupid

**I'm back! here's another chapter of SBD!**

**enjoy!**

walking into science class, I could already tell it would be one of those days. Days where I didn't even have the energy to lift up my head. Dang you Nico Di'Angelo for keeping me up with Call of duty!

i sat down in my seat, laying my head down, as Mr. Hangs called role. "Percy Jackson."

"here." I drowsily said, Right before my eyes closed.

_"Percy, can you sing me a song." A soft voice asked. I smiled at my girlfriend Calypso, and went to my grand piano. One of the many gifts from my dad. All I ever got were gifts, Probably cause he's never around. Calypso and I were in my living room, at my house spending a lazy Saturday together._

_I thought for a second, wondering which of my few self-written songs should I sing. My fingers played a melody before I even registered it, and I decided to just make a song on the go. I cleared my voice and sang._

_These lips can't wait to taste your skin, baby, no, no_

_And these eyes, yeah, can't wait to see your grin, ooh ooh baby_

_Just let my love_

_Just let my love adorn you_

_Please baby, yeah_

_You gotta know_

_You gotta know_

_You know that I adore you_

_Yeah baby_

_Baby these fists will always protect ya, lady_

_And this mind, oh, will never neglect you, yeah, baby, oh, baby_

_And if they try to break us down don't let that affect us, no, baby_

_You just gotta let my love_

_Let my love_

_Let my love adorn you_

_Ah, le-le-le-let it dress you down_

_You got to know_

_You gotta know_

_Know that I adore you_

_Just that babe_

_I... oh oh_

_Let my love adorn you baby_

_Don't you ever_

_Don't you let nobody tell you different baby_

_I'll always adore you_

_You gotta know know_

_You got to know know know_

_Now yeah_

_Ooh, yeah_

_The same way that the stars adorn the skies yeah (every night baby)_

_Oh, look up suga (every night baby)_

_Now, hey, hey, hey_

_The same way that my whole world's in your eyes (in your eyes baby)_

_Ooh, and this time now (and this time baby)_

_Just let_

_Let my love adorn you baby, hey_

_Le-le-le-let it dress you down_

_You gotta know, baby_

_Oh, you gotta know_

_Know that I adore you_

_Oh, love aint never looked so good on ya_

_Ooh, put it on baby_

_Let my love adorn you_

_ I finished the song, with a breath-taking piano riff and turned to calypso. "So how'd you like it?" I asked smiling. _

_She leaned forward and gave me a kiss, making my senses blur, and my lips tingle. I was so hopelessly in love with her it should've been impossible. She pulled back and leaned her forehead against mine. "It was amazing, Percy... OH MY BOB, THATS SBD." I looked at her confused. "Percy! Percy! Wake up!" A deeper voice yelled. Calypso faded away._

my eyes snapped open, just as I saw three teenage girls get swarmed by the whole class. Even the flipping teacher ran up to them.. AND HE WAS FORTY!

me and Jason's eyes locked at the same time as we ran up to the mob, "secure and protect." I heard Jason yell above the crowd. when did I become a bodyguard?

I fought through the class and made it beside Jason. We pushed through to the girls, who were in the middle of the crowd, cowering down, and we helped them get out of the classroom.

"RUN!" I yelled as everyone followed behind us. I guess the class texted there friends, cause soon half the school was following us. "Guys I know a place." I started to lead everyone to my secret hideout In school. We ran out of view of the crowd, and soon lost them.

We reached the garden on the top of the school, and we finally could stop running. "Well that was.. Interesting." one of the girls panted Out.

"Jason!"

"Thalia!" They ran up and gave each other a hug, which ended in them 'playfully! Wrestling, which ended with Thalia having Jason in a headlock, while messing up his hair.

i felt someone staring at me, so I turned around and was met with grey eyes. her eyes were wide, and her mouth was slightly parted. I smiled, causing her to blush and look away.

Wow, if I thought the lead singer was beautiful on music videos, she was just breathtaking in real life. i shook out of my daze (induced by the golden haired beauty in front of me) and spoke up. "Well guess I should introduce myself, I'm Percy Jackson."

they all smiled at me. "I'm Annabeth Chase, this is Thalia Grace and Piper McLean. Pretty sure you know already, though."

"Yeah, you guys are that band, right. What's your name again, ABC, DEF, GHI." I played around, laughing.

"It's SBD, stupid." Annabeth laughed out. Her laugh was so adorable, a mixture of snorting and uncontrollably laughing. I'm pretty sure it would sound crazy with somebody else doing it, but on Annabeth it was perfect.

We locked eyes and just stared, All traces of laughter gone. Her eyes were the most amazing shade of grey. if you looked long enough, you could see the tiny gold flecks in them. I'm pretty sure I could sit there looking into them all day. I felt a immediate connection, and I've never felt this since Caly-. The dream came back to my mind, and I broke the stare, blushing.

Thalia looked at the both of us, while she smirked. "If you two are done saying I love you with your eyes, can we please get back to class."

Annabeth finally looked at something other than me. "We can't go back down there, the students here are crazy." she quickly looked at the Jason and me. "Not you two though." I chuckled under my breath.

"Me and Percy will be there. We won't let them completely destroy you guys." Jason said.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "can we just get back to class." Everyone nodded as we headed down the stairs. I kept away from Annabeth, not liking the way she is making me feel. I felt all bubbly and lovestruck, but thats ridiculous since we just met.. Right?

"what class do you guys have?" i asked. They whipped out there schedules as we compared classes. Sadly, I only had three classes with them (including gym), while Jason had every class with them.

"Guys it's like one minute till the bell. How about we just get our books and go to the next class." Piper said.

"Okay, perce I'll go with the girls since I have their classes, and you can head to your next class." I nodded at what Jason said, and headed to get my books. The whole walk Annabeth was on my mind. What the heck! We just met, it took me weeks before I started to like any of my past girlfriends. Yet she comes in a day, and makes me feel like Cupid shot me with an arrow.

the hallways filled up after the bell rang, like forty different people said hi as they passed me. soon I fell into my usual routine, and classes sped by to fourth period- lunch.

i walked in at the same time Jason and the girls did. People were still surrounding them, but it wasn't as bad as there first appearance. Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia whipped out markers, from God knows where, and started to sign autographs.

I got my lunch, three slices of Meat-lovers pizza, and sat down at my usual table, Nico, Grover, and Juniper were already there. "Sup Percy, what's with all the commotion?" Nico asked. Guess he hadn't heard about SBD being here today, even though we told him in the bus.. This was gonna be fun, mwuahaha!

I saw the girls start to walk over, while Jason got his lunch. Nico's back was to them. "Nico I dropped something under the table can you get it."

He narrowed his eyes. "Get it yourself." He grumbled, going back to his sub.

ugh, I had to think of something Nico likes. "But Nico, I'm too lazy to get the TWENTY DOLLAR BILL, off the ground." I yelled the money part out. Nico eyes lit up as he ducked under the table. If there was one thing he liked, it was money.

The girls sat down, Annabeth sitting by me, Thalia sitting right by Nico. "Percy there is no twenty dollar b- Oh. My. Bob." he looked at Thalia with wide eyes. He was sitting by Thalia, his celebrity crush since he was fourteen, and the look on his face was priceless. "Yo- Your- Your... um.. Hi." I couldn't hold it back and burst out laughing at Nico.

soon the whole table (besides Nico) joined in, and we were all laughing. Jason came up and sat down. "Hey Grover and Juniper, meet Thalia, my sister, and the rest of SBD, Annabeth and Piper."

they were exchanging introductions, when I heard a voice call my name, followed by red hair. Here we go..

"Hey Rachael."

**okay, how'd you like it guys! I put in some cute Percabeth, Aaah, I love them! Things are about to get more fast-paced so brace yourself guys. Review with any things you guys want me to do!**

**Favorite/follow/review**


	5. Monster

**Sorry for this taking so long to get out, I've had a busy week. Anyway I won't bore you with this a.n. here we go!**

**Enjoy!**

Wow Is Probably the only word that can describe the most perfect human being, known as Percy Jackson. His beautiful green eyes that contrast with his raven black hair. His pink (kissable) lips, that go over his brilliant white teeth. the tight Hollister pullover that shows off his amazing six-pack.

he probably has a girlfriend, so I should probably stop thinking like this. "Annabeth." a familiar voice knocked me out of my fantasies.

I looked at Thalia, who was glaring behind me. "Slut at one o'clock." I turned as the red-head demon walked up to our table.

"Hey Rachel." Percy muttered, With a smile/grimace plastered on his face. "Watcha need?"

She smiled. "I just wanted to say hi to my favorite people." She looked around the table. "Hey Rico, Jake, Rover, and Juno." All of them frowned at there massacred names. "And you must be the new girls. So nice to meet you, I love your music!" we stared at her.

Thalia was the first that snapped out of our shock."So nice to meet us? You're the retard that hit our car today, so don't try to act all fake, you son of a bi-" Piper caught Thalia off with a glare. she hated when we used bad words.

Rachel rolled her eyes, while flipping her red hair. "Whatever freaks!" She turned back to Percy. "Anyway, I actually came to ask you a question." She trailed her fingers down his chest. His eyes widened, as he smacked her hand away, but this girl doesn't take a hint.

"I knew there was a reason." Jason grumbled.

"My parents are gone this week, and I want you to come over." She got closer. Which I thought was way to close to Percy. "it's cold by myself, and I need someone to warm me up." Her lips were now right by his.

Percy looked annoyed, but tongue-tied. So I decided to help him as a friend, not cause I'm jealous or anything. Nope not the reason at all. "God, take a hint Rachel, Percy obviously doesn't like you." she glared at me.

"Aw, don't be jealous cause Percy likes me instead of you. Guess he just like pretty girls." she smirked. "He doesn't even like your music anyway."

Nico broke his gaze away from Thalia. "How do you know Percy doesn't like there music?" he took a moment to think. "Oh god! Were you stalking us?" He looked horrified.

I was to mad to laugh at Nico's expression. Who the heck does she think she is to say I'm jealous. I am not jealous! I remembered what Jason told us about Rachel. Even though she doesn't look like one, she's just like these other Barbies! "listen here you psychopathic, car hitting, bi-" piper coughed loudly. "dogs mother. Maybe the reason Percy doesn't like you is cause you're just like all these other girls. Your a slut, a hump-and-dump. No one wants a used product, and that's what you are. So maybe when you change your act, and stop trying to seduce every cute guy you see, you'll get an amazing guy, who loves you for the real you, not what you can do for him!" I was now standing in her face. When did I even stand up?

The whole cafeteria was quiet. the whole table was looking at me In shock, but I wasn't even looking at them; I didn't break my glare at Rachel. Her eyes welled up with tears, as she turned around and ran out of the cafeteria.

I finally noticed the eyes of the cafeteria. "Um, hi." I blushed embarrassed, and sat back down. everything turned back to normal except for my table, who were still staring at me.

"Well that was unexpected." Thalia said turning back to her lunch. I laughed, and soon everyone followed my example. We were all digging into our food and acting like nothing happened, in no time.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Annabeth. Percy has always been to much of a wuss to do it." Jason laughed out. Percy threw his empty orange juice bottle at him.

"I'm not to much of a wuss. I just don't like turning people down." he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"haha, is that the lie you're telling us now." Nico said. "What was his lie before this, Jay?"

"I think it was 'I don't like hurting peoples feelings.'" he laughed.

"no I could've sworn it was-" I zoned out. Did I like Percy? That's the only explanation for me feeling jealous. Ugh, this is so confusing. I hate high sch-.

warm breath tickled my ear, making me shiver. "Thank you, really. I needed someone to tell her off for me." Percy chuckled, his breath hitting my neck on my pulse, making me shiver involuntarily, again. Soft lips barely touched my neck at the same spot, before retreating.

When I looked at him, he was looking at the table like nothing happened. I touched my neck.. yep I'm screwed.

I love Percy Jackson after just meeting him!

* * *

Yes, finally a class I can enjoy!

"Okay everyone, this will probably be your favorite class of the day. I'm your teacher, Mr. Brunner, and I will be teaching music." Our teacher stood in front of the class, smiling. I looked around the room, it was a pretty big room, filled with every instrument your could think of. Also a stage, microphones, and a karaoke machine. I wonder if our songs were on there.

"Okay, well those are the rules of music class." Mr. Brunner's voice rang out. What the crap, he explained rules? "Now, what's this rumor I'm hearing about us having A celebrity band here?" he asked.

"the band SBD is here, sir." a random boy piped up.

Mr. Bruner rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well I never heard your music before, but I would love to see whoever you are perform." he smiled. "Can the band please come up here." I locked eyes with Thalia and Piper, and we all stood up at the same time, going to the front.

"Okay girls show me what you got!" he pointed to the stage. I went to the microphone. "This thing on?" I tapped it. The class laughed. "Never did a classroom concert before. hope I do this right."

"Aaah, we love you Annabeth." a obviously male voice screamed out, trying to sound like a girl. I located the speaker, or the two speakers. Wow, looks like I'm looking at a split screen. They must be twins, cause both looked identical all the way down to there mischievous grins.

"Love you too, random boy." I chuckled. Turning around to the girls, I saw they were already ready. "Monster." I whispered the song name. They nodded and started to play.

"Whoohoo free concert!" One of the twins yelled.

_You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water_

_And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further_

_But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom_

_But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that you're gone, the world is ours_

_O-oh uh-oh uh o-oh uh-oh_

_I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me_

_But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching._

_Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims_

_And they're getting stronger_

_I hear them calling._

_(Calling, Calling)_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that you're gone, the world is ours_

_Well you find your strength in solutions_

_But I like the tension_

_And not always knowing the answers_

_But You're gonna lose it,_

_You're gonna lose it_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that you're gone, the world..._

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster, eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Now that you're gone, the world is ours..._

by the time we were finished, everyone had run to the stage, clapping and dancing. "Bravo, girls. You guys have major talent, you could teach this class." Mr. Brunner said coming forward.

"Thank you, sir." we said in perfect unison. we sat down along with everybody else.

"Okay, anyone want to follow go that act?" Mr. Brunner asked. no one raised there hand. "Well since no one wants to go, I'll call a volunteer." he looked around for a second.

"That was an amazing performance, you guys are good at what you do." Percy whispered to me. I looked at him, smiling.

"Mr. Jackson?" Percy's face immediately paled, when Mr. Brunner called him.

"Yes sir?"

"please perform something for us."

**Whew okay, got that all done in one night! Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews guys. They made my day! keep me coming! **

**Favorite/follow/review**


	6. The best ninja there is

**im back for another crazy chapter! Sorry it took me wayy to long to get it out, but I've had a busy week! Anyway, here's the chapter.**

**enjoy!**

complete and utter silence, not a single person said a word. almost everyone knew what was happening, and everyone was anxious to see what would happen. "Mr. Jackson." Mr. Brunner called.

I got up, slowly walking to him. I got close to him and started whispering. "Sir, please im still not ready for this. Can it wait till another day?" I pleaded. Im so terrified of having to get up and sing. In front of ppl. When the last person I sang to i-

"Fine, you may sit down now." He whispered back sympathetically.

relief washed over me as I walked back to my seat; Annabeth looked at me oddly but didn't comment. "Okay Conner and Travis you guys can go." Mr. Brunner said helplessly.

they went up, and started there usual rapping session.

I felt a touch on my shoulder, "Are you alright?" Annabeth asked', after staring at me this whole time. Her hand was still on my shoulder, and it was getting harder to focus. Suddenly, a memory pulled through my mind.

_*Flashback*_

_a fourteen year old Percy_ was_ sitting in his math class. he was staring at the jumbled numbers and letters on the board that looked like alphabet soup, because of his dyslexia. His teacher was waiting for him to answer the problem. "I don't know" he admitted embarrassingly, looking down._

_"What, you to stupid to figure out the problem." Someone yelled out, chuckling, causing everyone else to laugh. _

_Percy tried to force the tears out of his eyes, as a hand softly touched his shoulder. He turned around and saw a brown haired girl, with almond shaped eyes, and a beautiful face. "Its alright, I know your smart." She smiled. "My names Calypso, whats yours?"_

_"Percy"_

_*Flashback over*_

I shrugged off Annabeth's hand. The touch was to much like Calypso's. It brought back to many feelings and memories. "Im alright." I said curtly, Turning away from her. I pretended i didn't hear her sharp intake of breath.

or the hurt look on her face.

* * *

"Okay maggots! Today is the first day of gym class, A.K.A Manual labor where you'll most likely do things for me. I am your coach, coach Hedge." he looked around at us, smirking. Coach hedge was at least 5"0 with brown hair under a baseball cap. He had to be new cause I've never seen him in gym.

I looked around the gym at everyone there. looking next to me, I expected to see Annabeth but she wasn't there. I looked at everyone until I saw her. She was standing at the edge of the group, farthest away from me.

"Okay everyone, outside is a black mustang, it's mine, and I want you guys to wash it. The catch is that I don't have any of the supplies, so I want all of you to go to Walmart and get them." Coach hedge announced. Okay, that wasn't so bad, there were two walmarts where we live, one was half a mile away, the other was two miles away. "Oh and just to clarify your jogging, not walking or driving, to the one two miles away." he chuckled, walking out.

a four mile all-around jog, and we have to wash his car after. Isn't this gonna be fun.. "Well I guess we better get started" I heard Antonio mumble. everyone paired or grouped up, and we all started jogging to walmart.

my group was at the front, with me, Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, Piper, and Jason. Grover doesnt do gym, cause he has a bone marrow defiencieny in his legs, and cant walk well. So he takes a Go-Green club, with Juniper.

"After this want to hang at the usual place, guys?" i asked; All of us usually went to a hidden beach, After school. It was hidden cause a lot of construction happened around that area, and they did something wrong. So the whole area was closed off, and everyone forgot about the beach there, but us. now that i think about it, this place could be hazardous to our health.. hmm, who cares.

"The hangout?" Piper asked.

Jason who had drifted ahead, came back. "Yeah, its a beach, that only us know about. some kind of chemical leak happened around there."

"oh, what chemical?" piper and jason soon drifted into there own conversation, jogging ahead of the rest of us. Nico stayed quiet a little farther behind us, while Thalia popped in headphone. soon it was just Annabeth and me, left in awkward silence.

i moved closer to her. "Im sorry," I started. Annabeth just looked down, "I was reminded of something personal, and i kinda closed off." she looked up and gave a half-smile.

"Its okay, you have freedom to do what you want." even though she was smiling, something was different in her eyes. They were gaurded, like A hundred walls just came down between us

I smiled back. "so are you gonna come to the hangout?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but her phone buzzed, in her hand. She read the text then quickly texted back. "I would love to, but apparently we have a band studio session today."

A band session, right after the first day of school. Wow, that must be really tiring, not to mention they have homework to. She must've read my expression, cause soon she started to explain. "Yeah, some of our days are pretty busy, but only our practice days. other days we have freedom to do what we want."

i nodded. "What are your practice days?"

"Monday (today), Wednesday, and Saturday."

Yes, so tomorrow they can come to the hideout. Letting the NY sounds take over, We drifted into a comfortable sort of silence. Everything was pretty calm, that is until we made it to Wal-Mart.

When Piper stepped in everyone started whispering and pointing. "Doesn't that look like-"

"-No it can't be."

When Thalia stepped in everyone took out there phones and started to come close. "Oh my god isn't that-"

"That's SBD's lead guitarist."

"Where's Annabeth-"

But when Annabeth stepped in time froze. "Ho-" a random person yelled.

"Ly"

"Sh- Ahhh" everyone swarmed the three girls, pushing the rest of us out of the way. Our whole gym classes mouth was dropped, as we stared in fascinated horror at the scene. I saw Annabeth lock eyes with Thalia and Piper, nod, and then take sharpies out of no where.

"EXCUSE ME." Everyone stopped in there movement as Thalia yelled. "IF YOU WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPHS AND PICTURES PLEASE LINE UP IN AN ORDERLY FASHION."

"orderly fashion?" Annabeth asked her while everyone was racing to line up.

Thalia chuckled. "Yeah, I heard a police say it before." they all started to sign and take pictures.

"guys, let's go get the supplies and then come back." I said to everyone else. while walking past Annabeth, I mouthed. "Unbelievable." She burst out laughing during a picture.

"What do we need to wash a car?" Jason asked me.

we all stared in disbelief at him. "Have you ever washed a car?" Luke asked.

"Nope." I just shook my head and started grabbing supplies. I shoved them all in Jason's, who looked at me confused, hand. "why'd you give them to me Perce?"

"Duh, cause your paying."

he grumbled and walked to the cash register. When we got back to the girls, there were only a few people left, and they were asking for a group picture. "Here I'll take the pic." James took the camera.

after the pic, the people thanked them, hugged them one more time, and left. "Just like last time, all over." Thalia muttered, As we walked out the store.

we were about to start the jog back home. "I'm calling a cab." I shouted sitting on the ground, causing us all to laugh. But pretty soon we were getting dropped off at school by a cab.

"Great idea, Perce. Now let's wash this car." Jason sighed.

Washing a car turned into a bubble fight, which turned into a water fight. laughing and shouting filled the air as everyone threw water in all directions. I snuck behind Annabeth, and was about to dump water on her head, but she brought her elbow back Hitting me in the stomach, and making me drop the water on myself.

"What the crap are you a ninja!" i exclaimed, taking the bucket off my head.

She laughed, "the best ninja there is."

I looked into her eyes, and could see at that moment that I had broke down one wall.

99 more to go!

**done! Whew I liked this chapter, it was cute. Don't you guys agree? well I don't have much to say, so how about you guys talk.. In a review! Don't forget to say your opinions and what you want to happen guys. Till next time!**

**Favorite/follow/review**


	7. Best moment of my life

**I was listening to Demi Lovato, and I heard a song that I thought would go great in this story, and that made me remember the story, and how I haven't updated In a little while. I'm sorry guys, been going through a MAJOR writing block, but I've decided, writers block or no writers block, I will always try my best to get another awesome chapter out! So enough about me, here we go.**

**enjoy!.**

_Let the sky fall_

_We will stand tall_

_At skyfall_

_Oh_

"Cut! Okay guys that's a wrap." Our Music Video director yelled, turning to talk to the cameraman. I headed to the dressing room.

"Yes, finally something to add to our Vevo! Feels like forever since we made a music video." Thalia exclaimed, plopping on a couch. Seriously what's with her and dressing room couches?

"Actually, we just made a music video two weeks ago." I said in a matter-of-fact way, while checking my twitter, Five million followers and still going up! She stuck her tongue out, to which I laughed.

"Can we just go home? I swear I still have foam in my hair, from that stupid car wash fight." Piper let some of her brown hair drop lamely from her hand. Even though her hair was shiny, bouncy, and definitely clean, she kept insisting foam was still in it, all the way from Monday.. It was saturday.. Two weeks later!

I shook my head, while walking out of the room. "I'm surrounded by idiots." I swung the door open, while looking behind me, and I ran smack dab into a certain Green-eyed, Raven-haired teenager. I looked up at his face towering above me, his 6"3 height beating out my 5"5 **(just made up those height, btw!)** "P-Percy?" He looked at me sheepishly, while grinning crookedly.

My eyes flickered to his pink lips when he smiled, and I realized how close he was to me. We were a pinky length apart, with his hands on my waist, to stop me from falling when I ran into him. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

he still didn't let go of my waist, I swear I felt him grip it tighter, not that I minded. "You invited me to see how music videos were made, remember?"

"I invited you to come at 4:00, not 6:45!" I retorted, laughing.

he rolled his eyes playfully. "6:45, 4:00.. whats the difference? besides, I never came for the music video." he winked coyly, which caused me to look down and turn the color of a ripe tomato. A warm finger started to rub circles on my skin, where my shirt rided up slightly. (Percy and I have gotten very close over this week, not dating close, but like best friend close.. It felt natural.) i looked up, in shock, at his face, and saw that he zoned out looking at my face. Yes! a perfect opportunity to look at his face without getting caught.. wow, i sounded like a major creep right there didn't I?

even if we were just best friends, and he didn't like me as more than that. I still am majorly in love with him. He's just so darn adorable and sweet and kind in everything he does, it's impossible not to be!

Before i could even look at a single detail, Piper- the girl who never butts into anything.. Never!- decided to become a jokester. "Can you guys kiss, or do we need to leave first? The romantic tension in this room is getting palpable." Thalia chuckled muffledly,** (is that a word?)** with a lime green pillow over her face.

Percy finally zoned back in and sped his hands off me so fast he was like speedy-frikin-gonzalez! "Oh, uh- I- I'm go-gonna.. Ready to go, Wise girl?" He stuttered, his face almost as red as mine.

"Yep." I mumbled, grabbing his hand and running out of the studio, with the sounds of laughter ebbing away behind us. "So where do you wanna go, since you totally missed watching the music video?" I shoved him lightly.

He grinned, looking thoughtful. "How about our usual place?"

I rolled my eyes, "You and your addiction with smoothies."

"I can't help it there so smooth!" He exclaimed, sounding like a six yr old.. so adorable!

I chuckled, "Whatever we're here anyway." The red and orange sign for the smoothie shop, 'Slurp and Burp', came into view. We walked in and towards the counter.

"Welcome to Slurp and Burp, where we supply the slurp, you supply the burp, how may I help you?" I looked at the the girl in front of me and was shocked. I knew this girl, I loathed this girl! She was in most of my senior classes, she had fiery red hair and green eyes, and yes she was the one that nicked my car when I first came.

"Rachel?! You work here?" I didn't ask the question to seem condescending, I mainly asked so I could decide if I needed to change my smoothie shop or not.

She frowned when she saw me. "Annabeth." Ever since I told her off In the cafeteria, she has made it a point to only say my name when acknowledging me. She turned to Percy, and her frown turned upside down. "Percy!"

Percy, friendly as always, smiled. "Hey Rachel, you work here?"

"Yeah, my dads mad at how much money I spent on my credit card, so he's forcing me to get a job. I picked here cause I just love smoothies." She gushed. Something about her saying she picked this place, cause she "loves" smoothies, makes me think she picked this place cause Percy loves the smoothies here.

"Thats dandy and all, but I'm ready to order. So can I get a large strawberry banana smoothie, with a hint of kiwi and lemon." I cut off Percy before he could talk. Rachel narrowed her eyes, but put in the order.

"Ugh, I hate deciding. Can you order for me, Annabeth?" Percy whined. I saw Rachel roll her eyes, when he asked could I order for him. Hmm, maybe I could play this to my advantage in more ways than one.

"How about we just share mine? I have a large, and I doubt I could drink all of it." Half of that was true, there larges are HUGE, there meant for two ppl, so no one person can drink all of it. The other half of my story is, I was supposed to share half with Thalia. She asked me to save some of my smoothie, for her, if I came here.

he smiled, "Sure." Turning to Rachel he added. "So that's it. Oh, and could there only be one straw, I would be confused on which one is mine anyway."

"That would mean your lips would be on my straw." I faked disgusted.

He leaned in close to me, really close. "You could just tell me if you want my lips on.. Other things then the straw." His eyes flickered down to my lips, for a millisecond, then he backed up, chuckling.

If I thought Rachel was annoyed before, she was Frikin medusa now! She handed Percy a ticket number, not even bothering to look at me. "Your smoothies will be done in a few minutes." Her voice sounded like a sinister growl.

Percy and I sat down at a window booth. "You sure you want to share a straw, you know boys have cooties and all that. I could get another one if you want." he offered, rambling. For some reason, it felt wrong to not share a straw with him today.

"No it's cool, and if you have cooties I'm pretty sure I would have it by now, from all the times you come in my space bubble." We both burst out laughing.

"You know you love having me in your bubble." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You need to stop hanging out with the stolls! there stolls-ness is rubbing off on you."

he raised one eyebrow. "Is stolls-ness a word? I don't think it is."

"Well, when you add the ne-. Or when there's a hy- or.. Urgh." I glared at him. "Stupid seaweed brain, trying to act all smart." I mumbled.

he put his ear forward in a listening gesture. "What was that, wise Girl?"

Someone called out our ticket number, so I jumped up. "Sorry, smoothies done, guess you can't know what I said." I rushed off to get the smoothie, with him chuckling and following behind me.

"how about we drink this at a special place I know?" Percy suggested. I nodded while he grabbed my hand and hailed a cab. "Sorry it's pretty far off, but I really need to tell you something when we get there." My mind immediately started calculating what it could be he needed to tell me. They were all good so far!

we rode the cab to the more country side of NY, **(Does New York have a country side? Can someone search that up for me.) **and the driver dropped us off on the side of the road. Percy led me through the trees and into a clearing. My mouth dropped.

this was the most beautiful place I've ever seen in my life. There was a valley with a calm river running though it. The river originated from a water fall, which cast out a never ending rainbow. The plant life was bright green and there were little animals hopping around. All in all I feel like I fell down the rabbit hole! "How- how did you find this place?" I breathlessly asked.

He looked down, "Someone showed it to me. Okay, so I know we only known each other for two weeks, but it's been the best time of my life, and I really, Really like you. So that's why I want you to know my past, and the stuff that's happened to me." I nodded. we both sat down on the ground and he started.

"Well two years ago on May 15, when I was 16, I went to a End of the school year party. I was a pretty, troubled, kid around that time, and I went with my girlfriend." He took a deep breath, like this was hard for him. "Calypso. Let's just say this went like any other party I've gone to, and by the end of the night, I was wasted. Well, like an Idiot, I took my car, with me and Calypso, to go home.." I saw a tear streak down his face, So I took his hand for support. "I really wasn't paying attention when I was driving, and we flew into a ditch. Most of the damage happened on Calypso's side, so I only got a few cuts and broke my arm, but Ca- Calypso has been in a coma ever since that day." He broke down, a non-stop stream of tears going down his face. "A-a-and I swore to my self that day, that I would wait for her, but with you I-it's like I can't help but fall for you. I haven't sang or played an instrument since she died, but when I think about you, I find myself singing in the shower, or messing around on the piano, and.. I think I'm in love with you." He finally brought his sea-green eyes up to meet mine.

despite everything he just told me, I couldn't help but smile. "I think I'm in love with you too." He grabbed my chin and pulled my lips to his. The feeling of this kiss was magical, our lips fit together perfectly, and I'm pretty sure I was addicted to the way it felt. Right here, in this moment, I can truly say.

It is the best moment of my life!

**T_T So.. CUTE! I absolutely, positively loved writing this! though the calypso part almost made me cry. Okay, so I have a contest.. Of who can guess what the big bad climax of the story is gonna be! Whoever guesses it will be able to make a character (by pm-ing me) and I will put them as a new main in the story! You can also pick how there included, but only if you get the main climax exactly right! Exactly! So good luck to anyone who tries. I hope you get it!**

**Favorite/follow/review**


	8. Is that how babies are made?

**da da da, im back! and if you dont know what the da da da was for. i recently watched the croods and my favorite character, by far, is belt. So. Freaking. Adorable, and yes i probably will feature the croods in here somehow. so if you haven't watched it, you probably wont understand... sucks for you! anyway's on to more important stuff, like who won the contest. the winner is... Going to receive there congratulations by mail. since there guess was posted in reviews, and if i say who it is, you'll just read the review, and you'll know everything. so yeah, congrats to the person who won and all that good stuff... on with the story.**

**enjoy! **

**(IMPORTANT A.N. ON THE BOTTOM, READ IT!)** I think im in love with you too.. I think im in love with you too.. I think im in love with you too.. Isn't it weird how one sentence can change your mindset. How after you've been changed, you wake up smelling the roses, or seeing the rainbow. How you feel like your heart and soul have been chopped in half and given, to the person who changed your life. Wow, I sound like I walked out of a certain Stephenie Meyer story. I can't help it though.. It's all true. I've been in love before, but this-.. This is different. It feels like I found life, I found my Bella.. Okay, two Twilight hints in one thought.. I knew I shouldn't of let Jason convince me to watch it!

"Percy? Percy?" A hand waved in from of my face. I snapped out of my epiphany, and looked at my mom. She had one brown eyebrow raised, over her blue eyes."Are you okay, Percy? Ever since you came home, last night, you were smiling like you won the lottery."

Another dopey grin covered my face. "Well, yesterday I made the most wonderful, amazing girl in the world my girlfriend." And I also had a wonderful, amazing make-out session with said girl, and her very, very addicting lips. I couldn't really tell my mom that part though.

My mom scrunched her eyebrows together, "Percy." She started in a soft voice. "Are you sure you're ready for a relationship. Remember the promise you told me you made?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm ready for this, and I'm sure Calypso wouldn't want to make me wait for her. She would want me to keep on living and loving, even if it's with someone other than her." Calypso loved me enough to only want my happiness.

My mom smiled. "Well, if you're sure about her, and if you're sure about this girl. Ill support you fully." I smiled at my mom and said a quick thanks. "Also I know this is family Sunday, but I want to meet this girl, who made you fall in love so fast."

I almost spit my orange juice. How did my mom know I was in love, so fast?! "I was a teen before. I know what love looks like, Percy. Plus you did that same smile your dad does, when he sees me." she winked.

"Don't you want dad to meet her too? she could come on another day." my dad is a NY detective, so he rarely gets time off, even on Sundays.

My mom shook her head. "No, she can hang out with us today."

I smiled, Well, if she insist. Who am I to turn down seeing Annabeth today! "Oh, and what's her name, honey?

Hm, I wonder how my mom will react to me saying I'm dating a teen rock sensation..? Especially since she loves the band SBD. "Well.. You se- uh- she's kinda sorta.. Annabeth Chase."

there was a moment of complete silence, then she bust out laughing. "Whew, that was a good one, but really, what's her name? I just stared at her. "Wait, you're serious? Oh my gosh! You're dating Annabeth Chase! I have to wear something nice today." she started muttering about what shoes matched with what earrings, while she walked to her room. "Can you please take a shower and do your hair. You look like you live in a cave." My mom called out of her room.

I chuckled and took out my phone. I walked upstairs to my room, dialing Annabeth's number. "Hello?" She finally answered, sounding groggy. Oh crap, I must've woke her up. I keep forgetting that I wake up earlier than most people, on sunday.

"Hey Annabeth, this is Percy." I heard some shuffling, a few splashes of water, and a muffled scream.

"Oh, hey Percy." Her voice sounded crystal clear. Whatever she did in those ten seconds, really woke her up.

I felt really bad about maybe waking her up, "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

she cleared her throat. "Yeah you did, but it's alright, I got enough beauty rest for the moment."

"Babe, You got enough beauty rest to last for the rest of your life." I could practically hear her blush. She mumbled something about my cheesiness. "Anyway, I called to invite you to hang out with me and my mom today. I told her that we were dating, and she wants to meet you. Just a quick warning, my mom is a huge SBD fan. So she might act Overexcited."

I heard her laugh, "I would love to go! Where do you want to meet?"

"Ill pick you up, around 1-ish, if that's okay with you?"

"Okay, I'll tell Tiny to let you up when you get here." who the heck is Tiny?

"Cya in a few." I hung up. Time to take a shower, then I can worry about my outfit. After jumping in the shower, washing my hair (conditioner included), and brushing my teeth, I went to go pick out clothes. Holy Crap, I have no idea what to wear! Okay, don't freak out, don't freak out. Who do I know who's a guy and has style.. Definitely not Nico.. Oh I know!

I sped my phone out, dialing another number. Jason answered on the second ring "Watcha need, Perce." I heard tv gunshots in the background, he must be playing battlefield.

"Outfit now!" I practically screamed out.

"Black jeans, Burgundy plaid button-up shirt, sleeves rolled up, with a white T-shirt underneath, with converse the same color as your shirt, and nerd glasses." I immediately searched for the clothing, and found it all. How does Jason know my closet better then me..?

"thanks man, later." I hung up, getting dressed. I looked at the clock it was 12:48, and Annabeth had already texted me her address. "C'mon mom, we gotta go." I yelled while running down the steps.

She came out in nice older people clothes, that I really don't wanna describe. "Wow, you look nice Percy. Jason dressed you, didn't he?" I didn't respond as we got in the car. As we drove there, I started tapping a beat on the steering wheel, then I started humming the tune. Next thing I knew I was making up lyrics to it. My mom looked at me oddly, but didn't sat anything.

Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks

Now I'm trying to get back

We pulled up to Annabeth's building, and I realized the address she gave me was the penthouse. I kept singing as we walked.

Before the cool done run out

I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.

I reckon, it's again my turn

To win some or learn some.

When I asked to go to the top floor a man stopped me. I'm pretty sure this guys was Tiny. Even though he was a 7"0 muscle man, his head was the smallest one I've ever seen. it was the size of a babies.

"Name?" His voice sounded like he ate helium for breakfast.

"Um, Percy Jackson." He nodded and let me and my mom through. When we stepped out of the elevator unto the top floor, my mouth dropped. It was the size of a football field, and it had a staircase. There was more?! A brown-haired woman walked up to us. "You must be Percy and his mom, I'm Lauren."

"Sally Jackson." My mom and me shook hands with Lauren.

She turned around toward the stairs. "Annabeth, there here" immediately footsteps sounded, and Annabeth showed up." It was like she got more beautiful everyday, she always took my breath away. I went to kiss her, but she turned it into a hug.

"Your mom's right there!" She whispered in my ear sounding nervous, which made me chuckle.

I whispered back. "My mom's not the type of person to care, I promise. So can I please get a kiss." I put on my best puppy dog face, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. she tried to give me a quick peck, but I grabbed her waist holding her there. She soon melted into the kiss, our lips moving in sync. I don't know when tongues got involved, but pretty soon we were have a full make-out session.. In front of my mom!

Thalia suddenly came out of nowhere. "Annie, is that how babies are made?" she asked in her most innocent, childish voice. Annabeth jumped a good ten feet away from me.

"Today is gonna be a interesting day, isn't it?" My mom came forward smiling. Wow, first time my mom sees my girlfriend, and she can't even say hi cause were already sucking each other's face off.

Great way to start an amazing mother-daughter relationship!

**Sorry, totally got carried away, and only put in one crood hint. Besides that, thanks for voting on the poll guys, as you can see I'm yours won! Also, the winner of the contest has already made a main character and what they wanted him to be in the story. Heads up, his name is Rike, and he's Australian! Also there's gonna be a character death.. Da Da Da! I'm gonna put up a new poll about which one of two should die, so hurry up and vote guys, the next chapter is waiting!**

**favorite/follow/review**


	9. XO

**okay guys, I'm sorry to say this, but either Nico or Jason will die this chapter.. I'm gonna leave the poll open until the very last moment, cause I want you guys to get a chance to vote. **

**enjoy!**

Percy's mom was probably the sweetest lady I've ever met in my life. I thought she wouldn't like me after me and Percy's little.. 'session', but she treated me normally. "Ms. Jack- I mean Sally." she smiled. "Where do you want to go next?" So far we had been to the library (Ms. Ja- Sally), aquarium (Percy), museum of architecture (Me), and it was Sally's turn again.

I saw her share a sly look with Percy- who looked down, crimson-faced- "Actually I'm pretty tired, how about you and Percy keep doing stuff while I go home." Tired?! It was 5 pm! Sally could only be shy of 40, it was to early for her to feel tired.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

She shook her head yes. With a quick hug to both of us, she got in the car, accelerating into the distance. "Well now were left without a car." Percy complained.

I smirked and brought out my phone. "Here are one of the many perks of being famous. Watch in awe." I dialed in Tiny's number. "Yeah tiny, could you bring the spyder." I usually did this, so he already understood. I quickly told him the address, hanging up.

"Not seeing the perks." Percy said smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "Give it five minutes." Five minutes later my maserati spyder pulled up. Tiny got out of the driver seat and handed me the keys. Saying a thanks to tiny, I turned to Percy, while Tiny got in a taxi, going back to the penthouse. Percy's jaw was on the floor. "Seeing the perks now?" I laughed.

he nodded numbly, while staring at the car. (He hasn't seen my car until now.) "This is" he cleared his voice because it cracked. "This is your car?"

up until now Percy and I were standing with our backs to the bustling crowd, but as soon as my car came more people started to stop and stare. I saw two teenage boys whisper and point in my direction. Percy was to busy ogling over my car to notice when they came over.

A brave red-head pushed past his friend to come forward. "Sorry to bother you, but are yo- are you Annabeth Chase?"

I smiled and nodded. "Oh my gosh, i can't believe i'm talking to you. My names Harry and not to sound like a total weirdo, but i'm your biggest fan!" his friend took out his phone and started to come closer. "Can I- Can I get a hug?"

To other people that would sound like a odd request, but since i came to NY I've been asked it so much, I was kinda expecting it. "Sure." I flashed my most brilliant smile, while leaning forward to give him a hug. Percy finally noticed what was happening and came over.

He cleared his throat, in a not so subtle, way of hinting to break up the hug. I tried to pull back, but dang, Harry had a tight grip. Percy suddenly broke into a fit of 'real' coughs, that sounded like he was hacking up a lung.

Harry jumped, finally letting go of me. "Oh, uh- hey dude, My names Harry." He smiled, uncomfortably, sticking out his hand. Percy stared at his hand for a few seconds, before finally shaking it with his right hand. His left was steadily snaking around my waist. I shook my head, who knew my seaweed brain had such an over-protective side.

"hi, i'm Percy." His arm was now completely around my waist, pulling me till i was practically snuggled in his side.

the other boy came forward. "Hey, my names Rike. **(RIKES HERE!) **Really sorry to bother you guys, but fan-boy here had to get a hug and autograph." Wow, Rike was the hottest guy I've seen besides Percy. He was a mix between skater and surfer. His natural golden tan suggested time at the beach, but his grey band shirt (Yes, an SBD shirt!) and ripped jeans suggested a skater. He had brownish-blonde hair under a grey beanie, **(he will mainly always have a beanie on.) **and hypnotizing cobalt blue eyes. The icing on the cake, would have to have been his Australian accent, though.

"Are you a fan too?" I asked gesturing to his shirt. He nodded. "Cool, so where do you guys want your autograph?" I asked pulling out my, always present, sharpie.

Harry pulled up his shirt sleeve, while Rike pulled up his shirt. God! Why do hot guys have to have eight packs too! I signed Harry's arm, but I felt Percy's eyes on me when I went to sign Rike's abs. Deciding to make a joke out of it, to lighten the tension, I wrote, 'Annabeth Chase was here'. I turned around a gave Percy a peck, to make him relax.

"So it that all guys?" i asked.

"Yeah. We actually have to go, and get prepared for our first day of school in NY, tomorrow." Rike said, in his amazing Australian accent.

"Cool, what school?"

"Goode high." Harry answered. I heard Percy mumble a sarcastic 'yippee' under his breath.

"Great thats the school we go to." I saw both of there eyes light up. "Ill introduce you to the rest of the band at lunch." They both smiled. "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye and thank you, Annabeth." Harry waved, heading off. Rike bowed down and grabbed my hand that wasn't holding Percy's, around my waist. "Thank you, Ms. Chase, have a good evening." He said, kissing my hand. It took all of my willpower to not jerk my hand back. I mean, the joking around I did earlier was harmless, like saying what I said on his abs, but letting him kiss my hand probably just pissed off Percy. I had to be polite to every fan, though, and I can see Rike didn't do it to be annoying. maybe that was something Australians do.

Rike stood back up, smiled at both of us, and walked after Harry. There was a five second pause before Percy let his hand slide off my waist, opened the passenger door, and then shut it. All without saying a word to me. Ugh, there goes the rest of our day.. Unless.

I got in the drivers door and grabbed Percy's hand. Good sign is he didn't snatch it away, bad sign is he wouldn't look at me. To heck with the subtleness, I grabbed his shirt, pulled, and smacked his lips against mine. He froze, eyes wide open, then he relaxed putting one hand on my cheek, one on my back. After this kiss I had about five seconds. I pulled back. "Want to go to the beach?"

his eyes lit up, and he pecked my cheek. "Sure!" whew, and all was right again. "But Annabeth, about Rike-"

"Want to drive?" I interrupted. He nodded excitedly, and we switched seats. I could tell all thoughts of Rike were forgotten. "Hold on though I got to see if we can go somewhere."

He looked confused. "Aw, I thought you just said we could go to the beach." I ignored him and dialed a number. My phone was connected to my car, so it showed up in my cars touchscreen as a number and the letter B. "Who's B?"

"Hey Annabeth." A deepish woman's voice answered.

"Hey B, you still filming XO on Coney Island today?" Percy's eyes widened as realization hit him.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, oh my God." He kept whispering over and over.

"Yeah, are you coming? I haven't seen you in forever." Beyonce was like my older sister. when Piper and Thalia were busy, I pulled some strings and got a backstage pass and ticket to a Beyonce concert. After meeting her in the back, I realized, she loves my music, I love her music. Instant connection. We kept in touch, but I haven't seen her for a while.

"Of course I'm coming, but do you mind if I bring Percy with me?" I told her all about Percy, through our phone calls.

"You told her about me, You told her about me, You told her about me." He seemed in a state of shock.

she chuckled, "Bring him, I would love to meet the boy who made you fall so hard." Percy stopped his whispering to smirk at me. "I have to go, but I can't wait to see you."

"Me either, bye B." I hung up. Percy didn't say or do anything, he just stared. "Cyrus, (that was my cars name) set a course for Coney Island amusement park." The directions came up. "Well Percy, let's go."

he silently maneuvered the car unto the highway. Finally he spoke, "You know Beyonce. Do you know any other stars?"

"Not a lot of singers, I know, her husband Jay-Z, Drake, Usher, and her lead guitarist, but other than that I only know actors."

"Wow, you know Usher." He whispered, then smiled. "Have you ever listened to your own pandora channel?" that was a really random question, but now that I think about it. I haven't ever listened to it.

"No, why?"

He pressed the Pandora music app, then typed in my band name. "I might have told the guys I didn't like your music." I rolled my eyes. "But I did like a few songs." The only exception, one of our older songs, came on. "This is one of them."

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind.

He broke his own heart and I watched

As he tried to reassemble it.

And my momma swore

That she would never let herself forget.

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

I Joined in the singing at this point, looking at Percy. This seaweed brain really was the only exception. I have trust issues, but he got past all of my walls and saw my true self.. The best part is he loves my true self.

But darling,

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul

That love never lasts.

And we've got to find other ways to make it alone.

Or keep a straight face.

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable distance.

And up until now I have sworn to myself

That I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

I've got a tight grip on reality,

But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.

I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.

You are the only exception. _[4x]_

You are the only exception. _[4x]_

And I'm on my way to believing.

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

"Were here." He smiled, pecking my cheek. I jumped out of the car, suddenly really excited that I would get to see Beyonce again.

"Let's go, Percy." I whined. He was moving way to slow, I grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. I kept my head low so I didn't her caught up signing autographs. We followed the sound of music to a stage. Beyonce was singing XO in a concert like setting. It was outside and crowded, but I saw a VIP section. Dragging Percy over there, I went to the guard blocking off the entrance.

He saw Percy first, and I guess since he didn't recognize him he thought we weren't VIP material. "Sorry, but this is VIP only." His deep voice boomed over the music.

I lifted my head, "Annabeth Chase, my names on the list."

"My apologies Ms. Chase, go ahead." he let us in. I saw a few faces I knew, but the rest were people I saw on tv.

"Thank you for letting me perform for you, New York!" Beyonce's eyes scanned over the VIP section, and they landed on mine. She smiled, "Have a good night, see you guys next time!" She went off the stage into the back.

"Aw, we missed the concert." Percy said, after finally wrangling his phone out to record. A man with a shirt that said 'Team Beyonce' came over to us.

"Can you guys follow me." He led us to a trailer, *cough* mansion on wheels *cough*, and told us to enter. when we went in, Beyonce was talking to someone, but she stopped and looked at us when we entered.

"Annabeth!" she ran forward and gave me a hug. "how are you?" we both started talking, until we noticed Percy who was staring wide eyed at both of us. "So this is Percy.

He cleared his throat. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Carter." He tried to have a deep voice, but it cracked at the end. His face turned crimson.

Beyonce laughed, Looking him up and down.

"I like him, he's cute."

* * *

Percy and I were walking along the beach, holding hands with one hand, and our shoes in the other. "I'm just, Wow, it must be nice To be a star." My phone vibrated, and I checked it.

Juniper texted, "ANNABETH, GET TO THE ST. JOHNS HOSPITAL NOW!" Hospital?! "Come on, Percy we have to go!"

When we made it there, the first sign that something was wrong should've been Nico. He was laying in a patch of grass, staring up at the stars. Silent tears were rolling down his face. Percy tried to stop and talk, but he was unresponsive. We rushed inside. Second sign that something was wrong should've been Piper, she was sitting on the hospital floor, her head in between her knees, shaking. She wouldn't answer anything either. The third and final sign was Thalia. Thalia the girl who I've never seen break down, the toughest, strongest girl I know. Was on her knees, head in her hands, uncontrollably sobbing. I Ran up to her, "Thalia, what's wrong?!"

she looked up at me, big, electric blue eyes lonely and sad. She started shaking again, "J-J-Ja-Jason is.." Percy backed up, tears showing in his eyes.

"No.. No." A tear fell down his face.

Thalia went back to uncontrollably crying. Jason, the boy who has been like my little brother ever since I first met him. Jason, the headstrong, funny, always happy boy. He couldn't be..

HE COULDN'T BE DEAD!

**So.. Yeah.. I really don't know what to say after that... Sigh, the more you review the faster I update. So please hit that irresistible little button!**

**Favorite/Follow/review**


	10. The Funeral

**I have nothing to say except.. Oh and you guys might hate me, but I'm gonna change the girls style of music..**

**..Enjoy..**

"The sound of muffled cries. The smell of the bitter rain. The sight of grey skies. The feel of numbing pain. They say to live is to learn, but what is death? What is the feat when your heart stops the beat? What comes after death, what comes after losing your last breath? is there a hell, what's it like? can the pain of losing someone you loved suffice, for the never ending misery that goes on down there? If someone knows can they please share, but I guess it doesn't matter what hell is like, cause I know the sky is where you are tonight. So have fun up there, with God, in heaven. You'll be greatly missed down here, Jessica Blevin." **(Haha, Gotcha!) **the lady who wrote the poem finally ended.

Ugh, I hate funerals. Especially when its for people I don't really know. I was supposed to visit Jay in the hospital, but my mom dragged me here, to my great- great- great aunt's funeral. She was like flippin 100! "Mom can I go now?" I whined For like the tenth time.

if you've never seen Sally Jackson annoyed, you truly haven't experienced fear. She narrowed her eyes at me, but then softened them. sighing, she spoke. "Fine, but only cause of the circumstances."

The circumstances right now were bittersweet. Jason's alive, Yay! Jason broke three ribs, punctured a lung, broke his leg, and got a spinal fracture, when he got mugged in a robbery a week ago, Boo! Jason's awake, Yay! Jason has to go through some intense physical therapy, Boo! All-in-all it's a REALLY bittersweet moment.

I smiled, hugging her. "Thanks mom." The hospital was like five minutes away from the funeral home, so I walked there. When I got to his room I saw Piper, Annabeth, and Thalia all talking to Jason. They were laughing so I decided I could go in.

"Hey guys." All there eyes turned to me. Annabeth smiled, but made no move to get up. "How are you feeling, Jay?"

He tried to shrug but winced instead. he spoke in a rough voice, "I'm Good, in pain, but good." a knock on the door sounded out, and in came Reyna, Jason's girlfriend.

"Oh my god, it took me a week to convince my parents to let me come, I'm so sorry!" She ran forward, softly hugging him over the bed. Even though he was obviously still in pain, a smile plastered his face.

"I'm so glad your her-" a phone suddenly rang.

Piper looked down. "Oh, sorry it's Rike, I gotta take this." she walked out of the room. Believe it or not Piper was team Rike's biggest fan, and trust me.. He has a lot of fans at our school. He's probably calling her now for there mutual love of school, sucking each other's faces in janitors closets, and not telling us there sucking each other's faces. Nerds thought I didn't see them.

"What have the doctors been saying?" Reyna concernedly asked Jason. I turned to Annabeth, about to ask why she has been ignoring my calls, but an alarm sounded.

"Code blue room 331! Code Blue room 331!" Reyna and Jason kept talking, but I froze. Why are they saying that room number?

"Annabeth what does code blue mean?" I frantically asked while trying to stay calm. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I know I saw this on Grey's Anatomy." She paused. "Oh yeah, A stopped heart." I'm pretty sure my heart just stopped. I jumped up, running down the path I memorized by heart. Please let Annabeth be wrong! In that moment I prayed to Jesus, Zeus, Buddah, Allah please anyone let me be wrong!

I finally got to the room, and not only did my heart stop, but it also fell out of my body. Doctors were everywhere, they were using those little metal things to shock the body back to life. I saw one doctor shake his head, they put the stuff up, and all started leaving the room. "Um, sir." I stopped a doctor. "What's the situation on this patient."

He looked at me. "She's dead son." He patted my back and walked away, leaving me on my knees, crying about my dead first love.. Calypso.

* * *

**(I USUALLY DON'T DO MIDDLE OF THE CHAPTER SWITCHES, BUT ONE WAS NEEDED HERE! ANNABETH'S POV)**

"Oh my god, Percy! If your don't answer your flippin-"

"Hey, this is Percy. I'm unavailable right now, but I would love to hear your beautiful voice. So like call me again or something." I would leave a message, but I filled his box days ago. The last time I saw Percy was when he ran out of the hospital room.. Two weeks ago. Jason told me he recognized the room number as Calypso's After Percy ran off. I don't know how I should feel.

I went to Sally's house later that evening, but she told me Percy told her he needed to do something, and he would be back in a month tops. He grabbed the keys, walked out, and he still isn't back.

So now here I am, in my room, calling Percy, and crying my eyes out, cause I don't know if he's even alive. The only thing that seems to be clear to me; is that he's doing this because of calypso. He picked his recently deceased Ex over me.

My hand unconsciously fiddled with Percy's music note necklace he gave me. I went and picked up my acoustic. Might as well out my feelings into a song. Did Percy truly even like me? I remember a Picture of him and calypso on his nightstand.

I see you with her and it crushes me inside

Guess I should stop thinking about you all the time

Maybe this is what I needed maybe this is a sign

Maybe I've been blind to reality baby tell me

Every little glance my way

Every time you wanted to hang

You seemed so interested

Could you tell me was it real or was it all in my head

Was it real or was it all in my head

She's so pretty you two look so great

Time for me to move on now it was probably just a silly crush anyway

But I just cant help but think that we, we could've had something

Have I really been blind to reality baby tell me

Every little glance my way

Every time you wanted to hang

You seemed so interested

Could you tell me was it real or was it all in my head

Was it real or was it all in my head

Was it real or was it fake?

Was it all a mistake?

Boy, I just gotta know was it all in my head, all in my head?

Did you ever feel the same?

Was my mind just playing games?

Boy, I just gotta know was it all in my head, all in my head?

Every little glance my way

Every time you wanted to hang

You seemed so interested

Could you tell me was it real or was it all in my head in my head

Was it real or was it all in my head

"That was amazing Annabeth." I didn't even turn, already recognizing Hannah's voice "It could be a new sort of style."

I nodded. "Actually that was something I wanted to talk to you about. I want to change SBD's style. Less rocker and more.."

"More like what you were just playing?" I nodded. "Okay, are the other girls okay with it?"

"Yeah I already talked to them."

"Well, I'll talk to the company tomorrow, but you guys do need one more song to finish this album so make up one more, and the next album will be a different style." She walked out. I think I have one more song in me, but I'll need the other girls for it.

The electric started, Piper looked over at me. Trying to see if she was playing it how I showed her. I nodded and started to sing.

How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time

Nor can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see

What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own

(I'm screaming, I love you so)  
On my own  
(But my thoughts you can't Decode)

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well? Yeah, Yeah  
How did we get here?  
Why won't you show yourself?

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me, I want it to be true

DING! Our elevator dinged everytime it opened to show someone was here. "I'll get it, but that was amazing guys. Now we can move on to our other style." I heard a high five behind me as I walked up out of the music room.

"Hi, did Tiny let you up?" Tiny usually didn't let hooded men up into our floors.

"Yeah, I think I'm still on the list." the man took the hood off, turning toward me. Making me gasp.

"Percy!"

**I know kinda short excluding the music, but I said I would get a chapter out even if I had writers block, and that's what I'm gonna do! remember the more you review the more I update!**

**favorite/follow/review**


	11. Rike Matthew Anderson

**okay, so this chapters is gonna be a little different, but I'm making this character a main, so he will have more pov. **

**enjoy! **

"Baby, baby, baby! Oh like, baby, baby, baby! No like, baby, baby, baby! Oh, thought you'd always be mine!" I opened my eyes in annoyance. If I wasn't awake before, I am now. It would be Sara Taylor, 19 yr old Harvard expectant, that would have a weakness for the "music" screeching through the speakers in her room.

"How did we get here, when I used to know you so well, yeah yeah, how did we get, well I think I know!" Then we have Harry Taylor, 16 yr old high school senior (he's a genius!), in the other room, ever since we befriended the band, he's been playing there music non-stop.

I slowly got off of the mattress on the ground. The Taylor's just recently moved to NY, and I just recently got placed with them. Oh, I'm a foster child, a lucky foster child at that. The Taylor's are my childhood best friends family. I grew up next to them, so to live with them now, let's me breath a sigh of relief.

I walked out of my room, and into the bathroom, grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste, I hopped in the shower. guess I should introduce myself. Hey my names Rike, Rike Matthew Anderson. Rike is a weird name in America, right? My mom is Australian and my dad is white, she apparently did all of the naming.

Anyways, I'm 6"3, have dirty blond shaggy hair, deep blue eyes, and I love basketball, surfing, and the beach. Basically I'm a basketball loving Cali dude. "Rike, my mom said we need to go to the store." Harry said, as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Okay, when are we leaving?" I finally succeeded in finding my black Tupac shirt.

"Now."

Ugh, guess no breakfast for me. "Okay, I'll be right down." I quickly pulled on my a black beanie, my favorite ripped jeans, and Jordan's, and ran downstairs. "Hey aunt Kim."

"Hey sweetie, were making beef _bourguignon_ tonight." Mmm my favorite! she handed me a list. "Those are the ingredients."

"Okay, cya aunt Kim." I followed Harry out the door, and we started heading to Walmart. I checked the time on my phone, 10:33. I probably shouldn't wake her up, but I'm still gonna.

_Good morning, beautiful!_- I lazily typed to Piper. Piper and I are not official, but how we got to where we are is a funny story. When I first got to the school Annabeth introduced me to everybody else, as she said she would. I was naturally drawn to Piper. So when I found her crying by her locker later, I was determined to do anything to help. She asked me if she was attractive (the Jason dude friend-zoned her), so I reassured her. Then she told me to kiss her. Now I could of been the gentleman, and told her that kissing her wouldn't change anything. That beauty is on the inside blah blah blah, but no way in heck was I gonna pass up an opportunity to kiss her. One janitor closet make out session later, she was actually feeling better. She thanked me, and we parted ways. Then I started seeing her everywhere, Walmart, Walgreens, Abercrombie and Fitch. Then we started making out everywhere, Walmart, Walgreens, and yes.. Abercrombie and Fitch. Were kind've in an easygoing relationship, but I wanna make it official.

_Hey handsome!- _she replied_, _making me laugh. It's now or never. _Are you doing_ _anything tonight?- _I asked. She took a moment to reply. "Here." I handed Harry the list and a twenty, when we were outside of Walmart. "Think you can go get the stuff alone?"

he looked at me oddly. "Sure." I sat on a grey, steel bench, while he went inside. I took out my phone right as it buzzed. _Not that I can think of._- was her answer. Okay, you won't be rejected, you won't be rejected, you won't be rejected.

_Would you like to go to Ma Chérie With me?- _Ma Chérie was a really swanky french restaurant. The first one the Taylors and I went to when we came to NY. Sucks that Aunt Kim would make my favorite meal at home when I probably wouldn't be there.. That's if Piper even says yes.

_Sure:-)- _Yes! my luck has finally changed. _Great, I'll pick you up at 7:00!_- Harry walked out of Walmart, smiling like an idiot. "What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"I got a really cute girls phone number. What about you?" I realized I was smiling just as bad as him.

"I'm going to Ma Chérie with Piper tonight."

"I don't think girls can resist our charm." Harry said, putting on his best 'cool guy' face.

"I think you mean my charm; you look like a puppy." I chuckled, going back towards home.

"Hey! Am I at least a cute puppy?!"

* * *

"Sara, can you help me really quick?" Why do they have to make these things so confusing.

"Watcha need?" She walked into my room, and smiled as she grabbed the red, tangled bow tie out of my hand. "Bow ties, wow this girl must be important." She expertly tied it, patting it down before leaving.

"Thanks Sara." I called after her. Okay, check time. is it 6:45? Check! Do i have her address? Check! Do I have car keys? Check! time to go. "Bye guys." I said to no one in particular as i headed out the door, and to her place.

I made it there at exactly 6:58, so I would be in front of her at 7:00. A big man with a .. Size challenged head stopped me when I asked for access up to the top floor. "Name?" He asked.

"Um, R-Ri-Rike Anderson." I stuttered. He glared, but pressed the button for the elevator none the less. I practically stumbled in under his intense gaze. The doors closed and the creepiest opera music I've ever heard, started playing. the higher up I got, the louder yelling voices became. When I made it to the top the cause of the commotion became obvious.

Percy and Annabeth were having a yelling match. I silently moved to the corner. "How the heck do you expect me to just act normal, after you left for TWO FREAKING WEEKS!"

"Annabeth it was for a good cause!" I could tell this wasn't the first time he's said that.

"Oh yeah, your dead girlfriend left a bucket list, and you just had to do everything for her. Real good cause!" she looked on the edge of tears, but you could tell she was trying to hold them back.

he shook his head and tried to grab her hand. "She isn't my girlfriend, you are. Annabeth please!"

She jerked back. "No! This showed me who you care about most.. And I rather be nothing, than be second best.. Didn't you stop and think about me. actually think about how I would feel. Think that maybe I could be insecure? The whole time I always wondered what would happen if she woke up.. Who would you pick? Guess I know now that it wouldn't be me.." A tear finally fell, and she turned around, running up the steps.

He moved to go after her, but Thalia and Piper blocked his path. "Go home, Percy. She needs her space." He squeezed his eyes shut, before letting Thalia lead him out.

"Rike, What are you doing?" Piper finally noticed me.

"Oh, um, nothing just trying to mend into the wall." I gave a weak chuckle. "So I'm okay if you need to stay.." I trailed off. Truthfully I would be crushed.

She looked thoughtful for a second. She looked absolutely breathtaking tonight. She was wearing a yellow, candle light like, knee length dress, with Black flats. Her face was indescribable, I seriously couldn't explain it in words, even if I wanted to. "Thalia is the best person to handle Annabeth in these situations. I should be okay to go."

"Yes!" I did a fist pump. "I, uh, mean, yeah.. Cool." She laughed grabbing my hand.

"Lets go."

**Really sorry to stop it here, but seems like the best part to do it. Just know they had a great love filled date, and they totally became a couple! Eek! So with that percabeth fight.. Who else felt like crying?! It was too intense! Review and tell me how you feel!**

**favorite/follow/review**


	12. Is it too late to apologize?

**Percy's pov this chapter, I know I said I'm yours can be the first song, but I found one that goes with the situation perfectly.**

**enjoy!**

Percy! You're back, I was wondering when I was gonna see tha-." I didn't even acknowledge Jasmine as I passed by. I didn't even want to come to school, two things made me come. My mom, and the chance of seeing Annabeth.

saying I had a restless night would be the biggest understatement ever. There was probably a permanent dent in the floor, from how much I paced. "Perce, Perce! Stop, whats wrong?" Nico put a hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Me and Annabeth.. Its bad, I'm jus-, I miss her, man! I'm pretty sure she made it clear we aren't together anymore, but its only been two nights, and I miss her like crazy!" Nico shook his head.

"Man, I know you, and I know you probably forgot to do the thing most important to her." He took a deep breath, looking me dead in the eyes. "You forgot to apologize." I widened my eyes. Oh crap.

"Did Thalia come to school today?" I urgently asked

he looked at me confused. "Yeah, I think so wh-" he couldn't finish cause I was already gone. Thalia would most likely be with Annabeth. I saw black spiky hair and ran to it. Sure enough Annabeth was standing in front of her, but right when she saw me she dashed towards the nearest girls bathroom.

"Annabeth wait!" I grabbed her arm right before she slipped in. "I'm so so sorry, I'm sorry for everything! For not apologizing, for leaving and not answering your calls, I'm sorry! Just p-please don't do this to me. I love you." At that moment I did something that probably ruined things more. Blame my idiotic brain, that gives me stupid impulses, but I kissed her. right when my lips touched hers she froze. Then for about five seconds she relaxed into the kiss, actually returning it. Best feeling ever! Then those five seconds ended, and she pulled back. Worst feeling ever! The tears on her face broke my heart into a billion tiny pieces. She tore her arm away, and ran into the bathroom.

"God, just leave her alone Percy." Thalia walked up to me. "She's already broken enough, now you just came and confused her too."

Why would I kiss her? it just ruined everything! "I need her, Thalia. I-I know it might not have seemed like that when I was gone, but.. I had to do that. It was closure, I finally let Calypso go.. But I didn't want to lose Annabeth in the process."

Thalia looked around, "Fine, I'll help you get her back." yes! "You already made her unsure when you apologized. If you do something big and sweet, she'll come right back to you." What could I do? The bell rung, and Thalia started to walk away. "Oh and here's a hint for you, make a song from the heart." A song from the heart. I can do that!

* * *

Wow, a song from the heart.. I can't do that!

I threw another messed up song over my shoulder. Thalia set up a open mike night at school, and I only had a few hours to make a good song and perfect it. When time is wasting, call on Jason! "Watcha need, Perce?"

"A muse to write a perfect song for Annabeth." There was silence on the other end.

"When she looks you in the eyes." Wow.. how'd he think of that so fast.

"Kay, thanks Jay, cya!" I hung up, and cracked my neck. Time to write a song!

* * *

"Up next is Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll. They both went up, I saw Thalia enter with Annabeth, Piper, Rike, Nico, A wheel chaired Jason, Reyna, and Harry. Seeing Annabeth added to my need to throw up. I can do it, I can do it, I can do it.

No no matter what I do  
I'm still apart of you  
I hope you'll always be  
My Guardian Angel

Katie and Travis ended, and Chiron came up. "A round of applause for those two." Everyone clapped. "Up next we have a guitar solo, from Thalia Grace." The whole auditorium cheered as Thalia went up. She grabbed her fire colored guitar, strapped it on, and blew everyone's minds away.

I knew Thalia was good on guitar, but I didn't know she was that good. Her fingers were moving faster than lightning on the strings. If this was a talent show, she would win hands down.

she ended doing a small bow before she walked off the stage. The applause didn't die for at least five minutes. "Wow, that performance was amazing Thalia. up next we have.." He trailed off staring at the page. "We have a very special treat. Perseus Jackson." I saw Annabeth try to get up and leave, but Piper held her back.

I walked up to the stage, each step felt like I was weighed down by lead. I finally reached the mic. I pulled it by the piano, setting it up so I could sing and play. "So, this is a song I made myself. It's for a very special person, so I hope she's listening to every word." half of the people In the room took out there phones. Great, social media.

If the heart is always searching,

Can you ever find a home?

I've been looking for that someone,

I'll never make it on my own

Dreams can't take the place of loving you,

There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting

To be with you again?

Gonna tell you that I love you,

In the best way that I can.

I can't take a day without you here,

You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

More and more I start to realize,

I can reach my tomorrow,

I can hold my head up high,

And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright,

When you're right here by my side.

When I hold you in my arms,

I know that it's forever.

I just gotta let you know,

I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

Oh

If anyone tells you playing piano, singing, and pouring all of your emotions into it, is easy.. They're liars! There was a moment of silence in the room, then I got a standing ovation. Wow!

I looked around, trying to find Annabeth. I saw her right when she walked out. I jumped off the stage, running after her. I looked down both hallways when I made it out. Running around the whole school, I finally stopped at my locker. There was a note stuck to it. 'We need to talk, you know where I am.'

To say I got there in record time would be an understatement. I slammed my car door, as I rushed into the woods. Finally after tripping on to many things to count I made it to the clearing. There she was, laying on the ground, looking at the stars. "Hi." She didn't look at me as she said it. She slowly stood up, turning towards me.

"Annabet-" she held up a finger, stopping me.

Her eyes met mine. "Thalia told me what you said. I feel like the biggest jerk ever. I didn't let you explain, and I'm really sorry for that. But what I said was true, I've always had that insecurity, and I still feel like I wouldn't be your choice. I love you, Percy, but I don't wanna be a replacement." she looked down.

"Annabeth, you've never been, and you never will be a replacement. No one has made me feel this way, not even Calypso. You make me look at the little things. Like when your mad, and you get an adorably angry look on your face. Or when you laugh, and how even though it's the craziest laugh I ever heard, I can't help but love it. Or when you read a book, and your so close to the end, that no one can disturb you. Or how you hum when you eat. Or how you always feel the need to wake me up at midnight, cause you can't sleep. I did love Calypso, but if it came down to it. I would pick you. I love you. Always and forever." I don't know when I got closer to her, but I was right in front of her now. I tilted her chin up, and saw the tears in her big, grey eyes. I leaned in until my lips brushed hers.

"Percy." she breathlessly whispered. I slammed my lips on hers, probably hard enough to bruise, but I really couldn't care right now. If Annabeth was a drug, I was already addicted. I laid her down, never breaking our kiss. Her hands went under my shirt, sending electric shocks through me. I quickly pulled off my shirt, immediately going back to her lips. "Percy, I, um, want you to be my first." She shyly said. A million thoughts went through my head, but the main one was.

"You sure?" She shook her head yes. I softly kissed her lip, and the kiss grew more heated. It was slow, sweet, and filled with love.

It was a night I would never forget!

* * *

"You have an amazing voice." Annabeth randomly said, making me laugh. We were laying down, enjoying each other presence, and I felt like everything was right again. I played with one of her curls.

"It's an average voice."

"No, your voice is beautiful, I can help you get discovered." Do I want to get discovered? It would change a lot of things.

"I'm happy with what I have, my mom, friends, clearing in the middle of the woods.. You." She laughed.

"Do you think were gonna do this more?" She tilted her head, looking in my eyes.

"Oh yeah, a lot more." I wiggled eyebrows. She hit my chest, laughing.

"I meant get into fights, perv." I stopped laughing, no matter how much I wanted to say no, I knew that would be a lie.

"All couples get into fights, they make us closer." She closed her eyes. I saw a patch of light coming over the mountains.. Oh crap. "Annabeth, what time is it."

She looked at her phone. "6:00 am." there was silence for ten seconds before. "6:00 AM?!"

**I was gonna make their fight last longer, but percabeth will always prevail! Plus I couldn't make them fight for long, it was to hard! Review and tell me what you think!**

**favorite/follow/review**


	13. Deep breath

**Hmm.. I'm gonna start naming chapters. Random thought. Also with the Annabeth thing, yeah she was acting a little OOC, but there were two things. One, she apologized to Percy about it. Two, percy didn't return any of her calls or voicemail for two weeks, for no reason. He could've picked up the phone and answered, but he didn't. every girl, no matter how understanding, would be a little annoyed at that. Thanks for your thoughts though, I apologize for her OOC-ness!**

**Enjoy!**

Stupid tattle-telling Tiny. He can jump in front of a bullet for me, but he can't keep quiet when I come home late a week ago! Turns out when I didn't come home she sent almost called the police to search for me. Missing star equals bad news. I feel like I'm in prison now. No phone for three weeks, come home straight after school for three weeks, and the worst one yet, you can't see Percy (except at school) for three weeks! I usually wouldn't care about that since I could still see him in school, but we only have gym and lunch together. Not a lot of time to mingle. Hannah was really a dictator when we didn't stick to the rules.

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it..

I'm sexy and I know it!

Up, whew, up, whew, up, whew, up. Double time, up, up, up, up, up, up. One hundred. 100 crutches done, treadmill time. Since I already do my homework at school, I have infinite free time at home. Might as well put it to good use. Like working out in the buildings gym on the bottom level. I put the treadmill on 2.0 incline and 7.0 speed, and did the for 15 minutes before I got tired.

after I showered and everything I headed to the library in the same building. as long as I didn't leave the building I wasn't violating the grounding. While I was looking at Tolstoy, a voice spoke up behind me. "All happy families are alike; each unhappy family is unhappy in its own way."

I turned, and saw a face I thought I wouldn't see for the rest of my life. "Malcolm?" He gave a shy smile.

"Long time no see sis." I frowned.

"It's your guys fault it's been so long." When I was a 5 yrs old my mom was a famous architect, she was adored by mostly everyone, my whole family loved her, but then she got cancer. Her last dying wish was for me to be an architect like her. I was so young that I never really understood it. I grew up loving music, but when I told my dad about my dreams he got angry, because of my moms wish. His new wife, my stepmom aka the devil, fueled him along. pretty soon my whole family, including my twin brother, shunned me for four years. I moved in with Thalia, piper came along, and bada bing bada boom, we're famous. After that my family always tried to contact me, acting like they were supportive the whole time. They only cared about my fame, not me. So I detached myself from them. It's been like that ever since.

"I know, and that's why I came here, to sincerely apologize." Wow, that took me by surprise. To say Malcolm was prideful was an understatement. The word apologize wasn't in his dictionary.

"Y-you-you're apologizing?" He nodded.

"You're my big sister, I should've stuck by you when you needed me, not abandon you." I winced. Me and the A word were about as friendly as the girls and A on pretty little liars.

"How do I know you're sincere, Mal?" It felt weird saying Malcolm's nickname again, but at the same time it felt natural.

he smirked. "Cause, I'm moving here." I really wasn't expecting that!

* * *

Turns out Malcolm had everything done. His stuff was already on it's way, he's moving in with us (he already talked to Hannah), and he's even going to Goode High.

"So he's your brother?" Piper looked at me. "You look just alike. From your blonde curly hair, all the way to your creepy grey eyes." I glared. "I mean beautiful, did I say creepy.. Ha ha." She laughed nervously. "Bye." She said racing out.

Today was a lazy Saturday. Hannah was out, piper was about to go out with Rike, Mal's In the shower, and Thalia's doing God knows what. "Thalia, Percy's here for you." Piper called out. Thalia?! He's her for Thalia!

I snuck down the stairs, and peeked around the corner to hear what they were talking about. "My dad, Poseidon, you and Jason's dad, Zeus, and Nico's dad, Hades are all brothers." Percy explained.

"So that means.." Thalia trailed off.

"Yep, were all cousins!" Percy exclaimed.

"Wow, I never would've expected that." I walked around the corner. Percy's entire face lit up. Thalia left, letting us have our moment.

"Annabeth!" He ran forward, grabbing me and spinning me in a hug. "I missed you." He whispered into my hair when he stopped spinning me. I backed my face up an inch so I could look at him. Right when my eyes flickered to his pink lips, he kissed me. God, I missed this!

"Hey Annabeth, do you have any clothes I can borrow?" Malcolm came around the corner in a towel only. I pulled away from the kiss, which caused Percy to groan. "Who's this Annie?" Here comes the protective brother side.

The only person I let me call Annie is Malcolm. No one else. "This is my boyfriend, Percy. Percy this is my twin brother, Malcolm." Percy and Malcolm never broke eye contact as they shook hands.

"Ow!" I shook my hand out. "Do you guys have to shake hands so hard!" Percy looked confused.

"Sorry, twin stuff." Malcolm explained. "Anyways could you go find me some clothes please?" He gestured to me. I knew it was just a ploy to get me out of the room, though. I went and hid around the corner, might as well eavesdrop. "So, Percy is it?" I didn't hear anything which meant percy must've nodded. "Your the boy she lost her V-card to?" I almost choked on my spit! How the crap did Malcolm know? Stupid twin telepathy!

Percy cleared his throat. "She told you?"

"No, I just kinda felt a, shift. Twin thing. I might be her little brother, but I still have to do the older brother check. Do you love her?"

"Yes." I was happy by the confidence and surety in his voice.

"will you hurt her?"

"No."

"Annabeth might kill me if she ever knew I was telling you this, but she has trust and abandonment issues. Any little thing will set them off, so she's very easy to hurt. If you hurt her in any way, I will find you, and beat the crap out of you. I'm trusting you man, don't make me regret it."

"I won't man, thanks." they most likely did a bro hug, so I waited five seconds and came around the corner.

"Sorry no clothes, but ill send Ramos to buy you some clothes until your stuff gets here." I pressed the voice-com, "Tiny, tell Ramos to go out and get Malcolm some clothes. roughly the same size as Jason."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thanks sis. I'm going to hang out in my room until it gets here. Nice meeting you Percy." Malcolm walked up the steps.

Percy wrapped his arm around my waist, and kissed my pulse spot, my weakness. "Now where were we." I half-heartedly pushed him off.

"Percy, everyone is still here."

"I don't care." He whispered out of breath, still kissing my neck. He turned me around in his arms, but never broke contact with my neck.

"Percy, stop" I didn't even sound convincing to myself. The moment one tiny moan escaped my mouth, I was up against the wall, legs around his waist, with my lips on his.

"Wow, this must be one hard grounding." Crap.. Percy set me down, slowly backing up. Hannah looked at both of us for what felt like five minutes. "Your grounding is lifted, just no more late nights." She turned on her heel and walked away.

What. The. Bob. "Let's go!" Percy grabbed my hand and ran toward the elevator. What. The. Bob. We made it to the bottom level, and he dragged me to his Prius.

"Where are we going?" I looked at my outfit, skinny jeans, domo hoodie and backpack (don't be knocking my domo!) and converse. Acceptable in public.

"My house, We're having dinner with my parents." But not acceptable for that! I dug in my backpack, and found a little square box with a pull string. My personal dresser said to only use it in an absolute emergency, cause it can only be used once, guess now was the time.

"Stop the car please." Percy looked weird, but complied anyway. I stepped out, and pulled the string. A small changing room came up, I stepped in got dressed in the clothes that were in there. A flowing, strapless sundress, with yellow flats. I also put on the makeup, and jewelry. I stepped out looking like a star. making the thing small again, I got back in the car. "This small box was at least 500 grand to make, and now you made me use It."

Percy chuckled. "You didn't have to use it, I thought you looked Perfect either way."

"Of course you did." I grumbled, but I still blushed Anyway.

* * *

"And the completion of the tour is the music room, my dad brought me every instrument imaginable, but I only play piano." The room was beautiful, the walls were the kind that perfectly reverberated the music. all of this had to be thousands of dollars.

"What kind of work does your dad do?" I was super curious now.

"He's a detective at his own bureau that he made from scratch. Upside he makes a lot of money, downside he's barely home, but tonight he'll be home for dinner, thats why I invited you over." I was so nervous to meet his dad.

"Percy, your dads home!" Sally called. He grabbed my hand, and led me down the stairs, To the kitchen.

Percy had a twin? Same beautiful sea-green eyes, raven black hair, and tall height, but he was a little bulkier, and had a oldness to his face. I realized that was his Dad. "Hey dad." Percy smiled, running to give him a hug. Anyone could see Percy adored his dad.

"Hi Percy!" he chuckled in a deep voice. "Hi you must be Annabeth, so good to meet you." He came and hugged me. The Jackson's and their hugging.

"Hi Mr. Jackson."

"Call me Poseidon." he smiled.

"Do I smell what I think I smell?" Percy suddenly said. He started walking to the kitchen, but Sally flicked his ear. "Oww!"

"Not till after dinner, Percy."

We all walked to the dinning room, where the most lavish meal I've seen waited, and that's saying something. a huge meatloaf, mashed potatoes, Cornbread, rolls, and green beans. Weird thing though, everything was blue. Poseidon must of seen my face cause he explained. "It's a inside Joke." He winked.

Even though it was blue, it was all delicious! After desert mostly everyone went their own way, but Percy dragged me back to the music room. "Sing for me." He said simply.

I groaned, "fine but you have to play piano, and I'm singing toy story!" He chuckled okay. I cleared my throat.

When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful

Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart

And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears

And when she was happy, so was I, when she loved me.

Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all

Just she and I together, like it was meant to be

And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her

And I knew that she loved me.

So the years went by, I stayed the same

And she began to drift away, I was left alone

Still I waited for the day, when she'd say "I will always love you."

Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way,

She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do,

Like she loved me, when she loved me

When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,

Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart

When she loved me.

"That was am-" Ding Dong! the doorbell rang. "I'll go get it." he walked out of the room. He was gone for a little bit, then I heard a voice.

"Is it true, Are you dating this whore?!" I went out there when I heard this, and I saw Percy in a older lady's face.

"Don't you ever talk about Annabeth like that!" I could see how pissed he was, his face was slightly flushed, and he was talking in a quiet voice.

"How could you move on so fast? remember the promise! You said you would wait for My daughter!"

"I'm in pain too, I remember the loss every second, but I am not gonna lose the love of my life. Calypso would've wanted this for me, she would've wanted me happy! You have to understand that Mrs. Ogygia!" so this was Calypso's mom. "Also, understand this. Don't you ever insult Annabeth. ever again!"

She grimaced. "Whatever, I'm disappointed in you, Percy! Keep the slut, you'll probably end up hurting her anyway, physically or emotionally!" she stormed out. Percy stood there for a few seconds, then he slammed the door, and leaned his head against the door.

"Percy?" I called.

he didn't move. "Just give me a minute, please." I nodded, understanding. So we stood there, for a minute, in silence.

The only sounds were Percy's deep breath.

**Remember the more you review the faster I write! Tell me how you feel.**

**favorite/follow/review**


	14. Oswego here I come!

**The A.N. At the bottom is important!**

**enjoy!**

"Bahamas for a month?" When I hear the word Bahama. I usually get super excited. beautiful beaches, exotic food, crystal clear ocean. One or even two weeks in the Bahamas sounds amazing, but a month! School isn't a problem, we just did finals so it's not really necessary for me to still be there. my friends aren't a problem a month without them would probably be healthy actually.. My friends lunatic ways are rubbing off on me. The biggest problem would probably be Annabeth, she wouldn't mind if I left. Of course she would miss me, but I wouldn't be able to last a month without her! Who's honey-golden curls would I tug on? Who would I call wise girl? Who would I annoy to no end? Who would I kiss?! "Nope, I can't do it, I can't."

my parents locked eyes, having a silent conversation. They seemed to come to an agreement cause they looked at me again, and in a voice that meant no argument they said, "You're going."

* * *

"I can't believe we're graduating soon." Jason said, he was laying on a towel on the sand. Jason has been getting better. His ribs have completely healed, and he's fast on his way to walking without help. A few more weeks or months of therapy, and he should be healed.

All of us were hanging out at the beach. Piper was sitting close to Rike, Thalia was surprisingly holding a conversation with Malcolm *wink wink*, Grover was cuddled up next to Juniper, Nico was throwing a football with Harry, and I had my head in Annabeth's lap, while she rubbed through my hair. No one knows about my impending Bahama trip yet, but I might as well tell them now.

"So.. Two days from now I'm leaving for a month to go to the Bahamas." Silence, everyone stopped what they were doing. Then..

They all started congratulating me. "Be sure to save some bahama girls for me." Nico winked, while I glared. Annabeth stopped rubbing my hair for a second, but then started again.

"Grab me a souvenir while your there." Grover said. For some reason Piper, Thalia, and Annabeth all looked guilty though.

Annabeth suddenly stopped rubbing my hair, and cleared her throat. "Well we were planning on telling you guys this on graduation, but since Percy won't be there i'll tell you guys now." Why did this sound bad.. "They day after graduation, the girls and I are leaving." This sounds really bad. "For a tour." I have a really bad feeling. Everyone started to say congratulations, but Annabeth held up her finger. "For 12 months.."

I hate being right..

* * *

"So this is our last day together for four-hundred and thirty one days." I said making Annabeth wince.

"don't say the number.. It makes it feel worse." I got up, slowly walking towards the other side of the roof. We were on top of there buildings roof, I needed air to think so she suggested up here.

"14 months and 5 days away from each other. I can't hold You, kiss you.. God, I can't even look at you without a screen getting in the way! That's if you even have time to skype me!" Annabeth didn't say anything. I turned around and saw her with her head in her hands, crying. I quickly went over to her, "Shh, don't cry, we'll get through this. I'll wait forever for you if thats what it takes. I love you." She let me hold her in my arms.

thats how we spent the rest of our night, her in my arms, while I whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

* * *

**Day 7- 431**

7 days without Annabeth.. each day felt like a new level of hell. Maybe it's worse cause I know I have 424 days left. Turns out it's an international tour, London, Jamaica, a few other places then back to the U.S for a nationwide tour. The reason there doing it is as a farewell to the band. Since they're older now SBD is breaking up. So this is there last tour. Worst part of it all is by the time they come to the bahamas, I'm already gonna be back in NY.

Annabeth and I skype daily, but I think it's only cause the tour hasn't started yet. When it starts I have no idea what's gonna happen. I keep getting hit on by a girl who somewhat looks like Annabeth, of course she isn't her so I don't give her any hope, but it makes me think.. will Annabeth get hit on, probably.. Will she give them any hop- no! I should not think like this, Annabeth would never cheat on me!

"Come on, Percy. Wanna see why your old man is named after the god of the ocean." My dad called, guess it's beach time. The place we're staying is amazing, 10 star resort, Right on the beach! Best food I've ever tasted, clearest waters I've ever seen. Makes me wish I could be here with all of my friends too..

* * *

**Day 25- 431**

Two days since graduation, and I haven't talked to Annabeth since graduation night. five more days of vacation then I can go back home. I miss everyone, so I'm pretty excited to go back.

I've done everything possible on vacation, scuba dived, surfed, went to the teen club thingy, read a book on the beach, ate exotic food, got pinched by a crab, I even swam with a freaking shark!

"I win!" my mom announced for the eighth time in a row.

"How are yo- what are yo- argh!" last time I looked she had three cards, and I had Uno. Now I have three cards, and she won the game. Cheaters.

"Percy your laptops reminder went off." Yes, it's the set time to Skype wise girl.

I glared at my mom, "Until next time cheater." She just chuckled, as I grabbed my Apple laptop and went on the deck. Okay, it says shes online so I hit the call button. I fixed my hair and outfit a little. It rung two times before it was...

... Declined...

* * *

**Day 150- 431 (yeah I know big skip) **

What are you doing, Perce..? What are you doing..? This isn't right, I shouldn't be doing this, but yet I can't stop. Today's my birthday, finally 19. It should've been a happy day, I should be happy.. So why am I not. Why do I feel so guilty for what I'm doing. It's because of her, she hasn't talked to me in two weeks. She didn't even take time to text me happy birthday..

is that why I'm doing this, is that why I'm in Rachel's house. Or in better words her bedroom. I shouldn't be doing this, but I'm so drunk I doubt I could find the door. I shouldn't be doing this!

Have I said how much I hate phones.. When you're drunk, you do something stupid, and you have a phone. Crap happens..

Crap like accidentally dialing your girlfriend when you're cheating on her..

* * *

**Day 350- 431**

College, I should be in college. Why did I join the coast guard, too late now though. Everything is done and signed. I'm going to basic training in a week.

I'm a coast guard now.

* * *

**Day 431- 431**

The coast guard is PCS-ing me..

Oswego coast guard base here I come!

**And done... With this story.. Another story is coming out soon.. And yes, Percabeth will prevail in the end. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and all that stuff. I really appreciated it. If you like this story the first chapter of the next one will come out soon. look out for it! **


End file.
